¡Te quiero!
by NinaCat19
Summary: Natsu y Lucy hacen una misión a una ciudad alejada de Magnolia, pero en ella, Lucy recibirá caricias de alguien más y eso a Salamander no le gustará/Cuando se trata de adversarios poderosos, el cuerpo de una mujer es más fuerte. Lucy, tú eres muy bonita. NaLu. StiCy. Lemon. Short-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Magnolia hasta que a Natsu le dio por hacer una misión y a Lucy le dio por comprarse cuatro novelas y no ahorrar para la renta de su departamento.

El cartel en la pared pedía encontrar a un sujeto que había robado la más preciada joya de una familia que al parecer era adinerada, pues la recompensa era nada más y nada menos que de 2,000,000 jewels. Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la maga, los ojos se le redondearon y un tipo corazón salió de entre sus labios. Esa era una genial recompensa. Lucy rogó para que esta vez el explosivo de Natsu no fuera a destruir todo, el objetivo no era muy complicado, pero la maga estelar ya estaba jalándose los cabellos al imaginarse a su compañero "todo encendido." Suspiró con pesadez para después mirar al mago de fuego. Ya no se preocuparía, esas eran muchas joyas.

El pelirrosa llamó a Happy con un movimiento de su mano, pero para su mala suerte, el gato se estaba marchando con una bonita gata blanca. El exceed azul estaba babeando con un pescado en las manos y ni siquiera se giro para mirar al dragón, sí, Happy lo ignoró totalmente. Natsu se deprimió al instante, incluso un aura añil podía verse sobre su rosada cabellera.

—Natsu —llamó la rubia. —¡Anda, vamos ya! Happy seguramente se la pasará comiendo pescados todo el tiempo con Wendy y Charle. ¡Terminemos pronto para regresar con él! —animó Lucy guiñándole un ojo.

Natsu curveó sus labios formando una sonrisa que poco a poco mostraba sus afilados dientes. Se miraron a los ojos provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, ella mejor desvió la mirada para luego salir corriendo por las puertas del gremio.

—¡N-natsu, no olvides que hoy a las 8 PM sale el tren! —gritó.

El hada celestial ya no estaba en el gremio y seguía sintiendo un calor dentro de su pecho. Natsu sabía perfectamente que ese calor lo provocaba la rubia. Eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, y aunque las misiones siempre fueran muy divertidas junto a la terrorífica Titania, el pervertido de hielo, la pareja de exceeds y la pequeña Dragon Slayer, con la hermosa Heartfilia bastaba para que Natsu se divirtiera y tal vez, incluso solo con ella, eran más emocionantes. Sonrió ampliamente y fue a su hogar a preparar sus cosas.

.

.

El sol se escondió. Una circular, brillante y preciosa luna tomó su lugar para dar inicio a la noche. Faltaban quince minutos para la salida del tren que Natsu y Lucy debían abordar.

Restando cinco minutos, la chica de ojos marrones llegó. Pestañeó un par de veces para mirar por todos lados en busca de un mareado Natsu que no tardó en encontrar, pues se encontraba tirado a medio pasillo, haciendo ruiditos y ahuyentando a las personas normales. Lucy sonrió de lado, dejando salir una risita.

—¡Moo, Natsu! ¿Por qué en el suelo? —bromeó la chica. —Venga, no estés ahí —tomó al Dragon Slayer y con cuidado lo tumbó en un asiento vacío.

—R... usghi... —intentó hablar Natsu.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pero el pelirrosa solo dejaba salir más palabras inentendibles. —Oh, vamos Natsu, mejor duerme un poco, la ciudad a la que debemos ir está lejos... —aconsejó la rubia. —Esto va a ser largo —suspiró mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Natsu y lo movía hacia ella, acomodándolo en sus piernas. —Yo también dormiré.

El tren cerró sus puertas e inició a desplazarse por las vías. Lucy dejó caer sus párpados lentamente, con unas mejillas rosadas mientras acariciaba los rosas cabellos de Natsu, quien ya casi no hacía ruiditos pues al parecer iba conciliando el sueño. La pareja durmió tranquilamente.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el tren había parado en una ciudad que por desgracia, no era el destino de los magos de Fairy Tail. Lucy despertó con un poco de dolor en el cuerpo, Natsu seguía dormido (o quizá desmayado) sobre sus piernas y mantenía un hilo de baba en la cara. La maga estiró sus brazos dejando salir un profundo suspiro, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera un poco y el pelirrosa despertara mareado, ahora con el rostro teñido de verde.

—Eh, Natsu... Ya casi, pasando las próximas dos estaciones habremos llegado —informó Lucy con una linda sonrisa que intentaba motivar al chico.

El Dragon Slayer como reacción tuvo un tic en su ceja derecha y dijo palabras que no existían. Parecía que iba a vomitar, pero no sucedió.

Después de dos horas más de viaje, llegaron a la ciudad de donde venía la petición.

—¡Natsu, llegamos! —dijo ayudando a Natsu a bajar del transporte. —¡Moo! ¡Hace mucho calor aquí! —se quejó Lucy ya estando fuera del tren.

Natsu por su parte se sentía como nuevo. Una vez más sintió esa caliente sensación muy dentro de su pecho, no pudo evitar mirar a Lucy, que andaba preguntando por la dirección de la mansión del cliente. Y sonrió de lado.

—¡Natsu! —gritó la ojos chocolate, y el chico inmediatamente se dirigió a ella. —¡Tengo las indicaciones para llegar! ¡Vamos! —dijo animada; y luego jaló al mago de fuego de la muñeca para salir corriendo de la estación.

"Me gusta esta sensación" pensó inocentemente Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas para que los magos de Fairy Tail encontraran su destino. El reloj marcaba más allá de las siete de la noche cuando se encontraron frente a la gran puerta de la mansión del cliente. ¿Por qué habían llegado tan tarde? Bueno, Natsu quería comer y Lucy no iba decirle que no, pues ella también tenía hambre. Pero luego un idiota se burló del Dragneel por su "afeminado" cabello color rosita, y entonces el hijo de Igneel se cabreó y le partió la cara. También por eso es que llegaron casi sin sol.

Lucy sonrió cansada. Pasaron al interior de la gran casa y después de las presentaciones de "Hola, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia" "Soy Natsu" "Fairy Tail" "Dinero para la renta" "¿Por qué no tiene cabello?" y otros comentarios de qué tan genial iba a ser patearle el trasero al tipo que había robado la joya, los señores pasaron a explicarles la situación con detalles.

—Esa joya ha permanecido en nuestra familia durante mucho tiempo, casi veinte años. Es para ser exactos, un anillo —explicaba un hombre que parecía tener signos de vejez. —Hace tres semanas que alguien la robó —continuó.

—Es algo muy valioso para nosotros, nuestra querida hija se casará, y lo necesitamos —siguió informando una mujer de elegante vestido con holanes. —No es un simple anillo —dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

—¿No lo es? —interrumpió Lucy. —Es acaso... ¿mágico? —cuestionó llena de curiosidad.

Natsu miró a todos los presentes y esperó la información completa, aunque lo que más le importaba era el nombre y ubicación del ladrón.

—Así es, jovencita —contestó el hombre. —Ese anillo no es una simple cosa que brilla, tiene una extraña magia dentro de él. Es... algo así como un encanto.

—Un... ¿encanto? —habló la Heartfilia, con mucha más curiosidad.

—El anillo te hace tener sentimiento por alguien —aclaró la mujer sin ninguna pausa.

Lucy abrió sus ojos un poco más y el corazón le retumbó ruidosamente por un instante. Pero el Dragon Slayer entrecerró un ojo, no muy convencido de lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡Eh, no entiendo! —Natsu espetó con fastidio.

¿Era idiota? Lucy le miró sonrojada y luego tragó saliva.

—No es una magia que vaya en contra de los sentimientos, o te cegue el corazón ante otros. Es simplemente un objeto que...

—Hace que admitas tu amor... —terminó la frase Lucy. Los señores palpitaron al momento de oír las palabras salir de los labios de la maga estelar, pero en Natsu la cara de mucha confusión que tenía se clavó en ella.

—¿L-lucy?

—U-una vez lo leí en un libro, pero creí que era simple ficción —se sonrojó hasta la frente.

—¿Un libro? —dudó el dueño de la casa.

—Nadie sabía de la verdad de este anillo, hasta hoy, ustedes son los únicos que saben además de nuestra familia —articuló la mujer. —No es necesario decir más, lo único que les pedimos es que recuperen el objeto, por favor.

—Está bien, ¿entonces dónde lo encontramos? —preguntó Natsu, sin ningún interés en la historia tras la cosa que buscaban.

El pelirrosa se paró del sillón del que se encontraba, listo para hacer aparecer sus llamas. La maga celestial frunció levemente el ceño, no se sintió bien en ese momento, entrecerró la vista, cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, molesta.

—No sabemos exactamente en dónde se localiza, pero la información que tenemos nos dice que se encuentra en esta ciudad —informó el cliente.

—Se dice que es un hombre poderoso, incluso su rostro es desconocido, al igual que su nombre —continuó la clienta.

—¡Bien! Es poderoso, ¿eh? —habló Natsu emocionado. —¡Lucy, vamos por él! —giró el cuerpo para mirar a la chica, pero lo que tuvo fue la vista de la espalda de su amiga. —¿Lucy?

—No, Natsu —seguía con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos.

—¡¿Eh?! —se acercó a su rubia nakama.

—¡Ya es muy tarde para eso! ¡Además quiero darme un baño! —le reclamó girándose un poco para verle la cara, pero se sonrojó al instante, entonces caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Lu-lucy! —gritó Natsu y fue tras ella.

—Jóvenes, es muy tarde para iniciar su trabajo. Si la señorita desea descansar, pueden quedarse en nuestra mansión. De seguro fue un largo viaje —dijo el hombre.

—Vamos, querida, puedes darte un baño en alguna habitación —ofreció la señora a Lucy.

Y así, el hada estelar de Fairy Tail sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto que la mujer le había indicado y sin decirle algo a Natsu, se encerró en la habitación.

El mago de fuego, por su parte no comprendió a su compañera. No sabía qué había pasado con Lucy, pero sabía que no había sido nada bueno. Suspiró con fastidio, pues no le gustaba que la rubia se enojara con él.

.

.

La mansión quedó en silencio. Era de madrugada y Lucy despertó sin motivo alguno. Bostezó con pereza y salió de la cama, abrió la puerta y se aventuró por los pasillos del edificio. Descalza, sin saber porqué salió de la habitación, iba sin rumbo hasta que...

—¿Quién eres tú? —se escuchó la voz de alguien preguntar. Lucy se detuvo, con un leve temblor en las piernas.

—¿Q-quién anda a-ahí?

—Disculpa, ¿eres la maga de Fairy Tail que ha venido por el trabajo?

—S-sí —contestó Lucy, volteando el cuerpo para lograr divisar a una chica.

—¡Muchas gracias! —expresó la extraña, quien se abalanzó hacia la rubia para darle un abrazo.

—¿Eh? —la hija de Layla pestañeó confundida.

—Lo siento, yo soy la hija de los señores de la casa —dijo separándose de una sonriente Lucy.

—Ah, ya ve... —fue interrumpida por una mano que tomaba la suya y la obligó a correr.

La señorita llevó a Lucy a su habitación, ambas se sentaron en la alfombra, dejando atrás todo modal que les enseñaron y charlaron de cosas triviales y asuntos de chicas, hasta que el tema del anillo volvió a salir.

—Sí, es una magia algo complicada...

—Entonces, ¿te ama o no te ama? Eso es lo que te dice, ¿cierto? —preguntó Lucy, lo cual fue afirmado por la chica. —No es tan complicada —susurró.

—Mañana irán por él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero primero debemos de encontrarlo. Tenemos entendido que es en esta ciudad pero...

—¡Yo sé donde está! —dejó salir de golpe la futura novia, quedando a centímetros del rostro de Lucy, y ante eso, la maga celestial abrió los ojos como plato y quedó muda. Su sorpresa se notaba en el rostro, ¿acaso era verdad? —Sí... Ya te digo —murmuró y se acercó al oído de la rubia para darle toda la información que tenía.

¿Por qué los señores no lo sabían? No importaba ahora.

—¡No te preocupes, serás feliz! —y Lucy salió de la habitación.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia se vistió, arregló el cabelló y se pintó los labios de rosa. Sonrió confiada, salió de la habitación y después se alejó de la mansión sin hacer un solo ruido.

El cielo era oscuro, Lucy casi no veía nada, pero quería terminar esta misión lo antes posible, y en realidad, no necesitaba a Natsu, no después de lo que se enteró. Ahí estaba la Heartfilia entrando a hurtadillas a una casa. Con ayuda de su látigo subió las paredes y logró infiltrarse en la morada a través de una ventana abierta. ¡Se sentía como Natsu cuando entraba a su departamento!

Dejó salir un suspiro y buscó en cada habitación con sumo cuidado pero no hallaba lo que buscaba. Quedando solamente una habitación por revisar, intentó sonreír, pidiendo que allí estuviera. Entró sin cuidado mientras se arreglaba un poco su dorada cabellera pero no había nadie, era un estudio con un amplio escritorio por frente. La rubia maldijo por lo bajo al no haber encontrado lo que quería, se dio la vuelta para largarse del vacío lugar, sin embargo, descubrió que no estaba tan vacío como ella creía.

Lucy abrió los ojos a todo lo que pudo, sintió gotas de sudor bajar sobre su cara al quedarse inmóvil ante un egocéntrico mago, que por desgracia, ella conocía. No quiso huir, no podía; si él era el bandido que había robado el anillo, debía hacerlo, no importaba incluso si ese hombre era Sting Eucliffe.

Lucy retrocedió un poco al sentir que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

¡En serio no importaba! ¡Iba a hacerlo! ¿Verdad?

.

.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente. Natsu había despertado con gotas de sudor deslizándose por su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Estaba intranquilo, por alguna extraña razón tuvo un presentimiento. ¿Alguien estaba en peligro? ¿Happy? ¿Alguien del gremio? No.

—¡Lucy! —gritó con desesperación mientras corría con urgencia a la habitación en donde debería estar su nakama. —¡Lucy! —volvió a gritar, pero la Heartfilia no respondía y de un segundo a otro el Dragneel tiró la puerta al darle un golpe con el puño cubierto de flamas. Entró y su amiga no se encontraba.

Pronto los señores de la casa, pero en especial la hija, salieron a descubrir la causa de tanto ruido.

—¡Hey, muchacho! ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó con enfado el señor.

—¡¿Tú eres el otro mago de Fairy Tail?! —quiso confirmar la señorita, que con una mirada de angustia veía el estado de Natsu.

—¡Calma, por favor! —habló la señora.

—¡¿Dónde está Lucy?! —cuestionó el dragón con un gran seño fruncido y fuego en las manos. —¡¿Dónde?!

—Lucy… —murmuró la chica. —¿Lucy? ¡Ella fue a recuperar mi anillo! —dijo la hija con un todo de voz que a Natsu no le gustó.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¡¿Lucy fue sola?! —Natsu golpeó la pared originándole largas grietas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso, hija? ¿Habló contigo? —le preguntó su mamá.

—Sí… madre. Yo, yo le dije algo… —declaró la señorita. Los señores se sorprendieron al oír las palabras de su niña. Se acercaron un poco a ella, mirándola con un rostro inexpresivo, pero ella simplemente negó (acción que sólo sus padres entendieron).

—Parece que la señorita Heartfilia quiso realizar esta misión sin ayuda —dijo el señor, entonces él y su esposa se retiraron hacia su habitación. El pelirrosa no estaba en sus cabales, los miró con un rostro colérico y después se acercó a la persona que aún estaba ahí.

—Dime en dónde está Lucy… —exigió el mago de fuego con un semblante tenebroso.

—¡N-no sé! —replicó entrecortada, como si sintiera miedo. ¡Ese otro mago podría arruinar todo!

—¡Lucy no sabía una mierda en dónde buscar! ¡Dime qué le dijiste a Lucy!

—¡Yo sólo quiero ese anillo para poder casarme! —gritó casi llorando. Entonces el Dragon Slayer empezó a perder la paciencia, asustando a la pobre muchacha. —Está bien, te-te diré todo…

.

.

El hada palideció al mirar el rostro del mago, el imbécil estaba sonriendo y no pintaba nada bien. Sting caminó a un costado de la rubia, rozando su brazo izquierdo, algo que a la maga le produjo un escalofrío. Fue rápido, él ya no estaba nada cerca.

—¿A-así que tú eres el tipo que robó el anillo? —intentó disimular su nerviosismo. No funcionó.

—¿Lucy Heartfilia, eh? ¿Así que esto es todo lo que tienen para poder recuperar este tan preciado anillo? —Sting rió mientras mostraba el brillante objeto.

Lucy tragó saliva, era momento de poner su plan en marcha.

.

.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Era mentira, casi todo era mentira… —confesó llorando, —yo fui quien le dijo a Lucy en dónde buscar al idiota que robó mi anillo. Es a veinte minutos de aquí hacia el sur. Le dije que sedujera al hombre, pues he oído que no se resiste a una mujer… Pero, no lo había pensado… ¡El anillo no debe utilizarlo nadie de los dos! ¡No pueden! —gritó al final.

—Está bien que sea algo que te pertenece, pero con cualquier otro anillo te podrás casar… ¿Qué si alguien se lo pone? No veo nada importante eso de que te hace admitir sepa qué cosa —habló Natsu, aún molesto. —Lo que me interesa es cuidar de Lucy.

—Eso es mentira… —dijo la señorita, haciendo una pausa para apretar los dientes. —El anillo no te hace admitir tus sentimientos… Te obliga a amar a la persona que te lo coloca. Lucy… ¡Lucy no sabe eso!

.

.

_—El anillo tiene un hermoso poder. Yo sé que el hombre que lo robó se encuentra en una gran mansión, justamente a veinte minutos de aquí hacia el sur. No tengo información de su nombre u otros datos, pero tengo entendido que le encantan las mujeres. Tal vez, seducirlo es la mejor manera de vencerlo, ¿no crees? Creo que cuando se trata de adversarios poderosos, el cuerpo de una mujer es más fuerte. Lucy, tú eres muy bonita. No sé para qué demonios él quiere el anillo, pero por favor, ayúdame. Te prometo que algún día podrás utilizarlo cuando estés enamorada. Porque eso no funciona si no se está enamorado... Por favor, no quiero que mi amado se case con alguien más —terminó de decir la chica con los ojos humedecidos._

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer la primera parte de este raro experimento :D  
**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió por un sueño hermoso que tuve hace como tres semanas, no es que le encuentren mucha lógica, no quise inventarme nombres para la ciudad, los señores y la pobre señorita que quiere casarse. También no me importó decir en dónde se metieron Erza y Gray. Si identifican otros detalles y tonterías, por favor, recuerden que es ficción y los personajes hasta pueden ser un pokemón.**

**Esto es un NaLu casi al cien por ciento pues Sting tendrá su momento leve con Lucy. Quisiera decirles algo, pero no... quédense con la intriga y por favor, díganme qué les pareció~~ El próximo capítulo será el final. **

**P.D: Pues, ya sé que no he actualizado "Love me, Lucy!" es que tengo un bloqueo mental con esa historia, lo siento.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas de contenido sexual. Sting/Lucy.**

* * *

Natsu no lo entendía. Ese anillo era un maldito fastidio. Gruñó molesto al no encontrar mucha importancia en lo que le había dicho esa chica. No era capaz de pensar en algo para decir, no se veía más desesperado o lleno de angustia y eso a la señorita no le gustó.

—¿Que acaso no lo entiendes?! —ella preguntó llorando, con un tono de voz que demostraba un bastante enojo. —¡Puede ocurrirle algo a Lucy!

Entonces algo en Salamander hizo click.

—¡¿Entonces por qué mierda hiciste que fuera?! ¿Por qué mentiste? —vociferó el Dragneel, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos hasta quedar perfectamente redondos.

—Yo... L-lo lamento —pausó para detener sus lágrimas pero era inútil. —¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Yo estoy enamorada de alguien pero él no me quiere a mí! Solamente quería que él me amara... y con esa cosa, yo podría ser feliz... Lo-lo siento... —dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

El mago de fuego quedó en silencio, había sentido un grado de rabia al escuchar esas palabras y quería golpear algo, pero mejor sonrió.

—No quiero entender porqué necesitas de un anillo para hacer que alguien te ame —dijo el pelirrosa mientras que la chica que lo oía se secaba los rastros que habían dejado sus lágrimas. —¡Pero, yo no permitiré que ese imbécil le toque siquiera un cabello a Lucy! —continuó decidido y después de eso, comenzó a correr en busca de la rubia. —¡Hey, chica! —gritó mientras desaceleraba y ella lo veía con ojos cristalinos. —¡La magia no existe para cambiar los sentimientos, no pienses solamente en tu felicidad, querer a alguien es luchar hasta que ambos sean felices! —decía Natsu con una brillante sonrisa, —¿No sería genial que te digan "te quiero" sin usar magia? —terminó en un tono inocente, luego su silueta desapareció.

"Sí... y yo lucharé por ello" pensó la futura novia mientras regresaba a dormir.

.

.

Pasando unos segundos el silencio gobernó el lugar de cuatro paredes. La Heartfilia se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aclarar su mente, absteniéndose de gritarle al Eucliffe lo idiota que había sido al llamarla "todo lo que tienen." ¡Pedazo de idiota! Seguía sonriendo y hacía sonrojar a Lucy.

—¿Y bien? —habló el rubio. —¿No venías a quitarme esto? —dijo buscando provocar a la rubia, pero al notar que no lo había logrado, borró su sonrisa y tiró la joya directo al gran escritorio de la habitación.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?" se preguntó la maga celestial.

Sting se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Volvió a dibujar una sonrisa, un poco más curveada y sobretodo, burlona. Algo tenía en mente y Lucy no sabía qué. Ella iba a lanzarse a él, pero se arrepintió.

No. ¡No iba a funcionar su plan! ¿Qué se supone tenía que hacer ahora? El objeto a recuperar estaba ahí, como si nada y al mago de Sabertooth ni siquiera parecía importarle. ¿Tendría que correr hasta el anillo y luego saltar por la ventana? ¡No! ¡Estaba en el segundo piso! Bueno, podría utilizar su látigo, pero... ¿Y si la jalaba y salía mal? ¡No! Lucy no se quiso arriesgar. ¡Ya estaba preparada, iba a utilizar ese plan! Pero, ¿en realidad Sting era de ese tipo de hombres que no se resistían a los encantos de una mujer? ¿Era de broma, verdad?

—Hey... Sting —dijo Lucy bajando la mirada casi pintándose de color tomate. —¿P-para qué quieres ese anillo? —preguntó con un sincero nerviosismo.

El aludido se detuvo, quedando aproximadamente a dos metros de la ojos chocolate, y dejó salir una risita, pues creía que esa mujer en verdad era ingenua.

—Aceptar una misión así y no saber qué clase de objeto se busca es realmente estúpido —rió ruidosamente. Lucy apretó los dientes, ¡Sting era insoportable!

—¡Argh! ¡No puedo creer que iba a hacer esto! —gritó Lucy con su entrecejo fruncido, tomó la llave dorada de Leo el león y miró al Eucliffe directo a los ojos, aún con un tinte rojizo en la cara. —¡Ábrete, puerta del leó...! —trató de invocar al espíritu celestial, pero una rápida mano la tomó de ambas muñecas, haciendo que la rubia tirara la llave que iba a utilizar. —¡H-hey!

—¿Eso es todo lo que podrás hacer? —Sting volvió a reírse. Apretó el agarre de las manos de la Heartfilia y acercó ese curvilíneo cuerpo hacia él. —¿Qué piensas hacer, rubia? —preguntó susurrándole al oído.

Lucy palpitó y el corazón le empezó a latir energéticamente, cerró sus hermosos ojos apretándolos con fuerza, queriendo pensar en que no estaba ruborizada exageradamente. ¡Estaba tonta, pero por supuesto que lo estaba! ¡Podía sentir sus mejillas arder!

—¿Qu-que crees que...? —pero no pudo terminar, sintió que el mago le lamía la mejilla derecha y eso la había puesto a temblar. —¡Hya! —chilló. —¡N-no h-hagas eso! —exigió forcejeando. El rubio dejó salir una risita, soltó al hada y la siguió con la mirada.

Estaba sorprendida, después de todo sí era un pervertido. Jamás creyó que le daría tanta vergüenza ser tocada por un hombre. Pero, ahora que sabía que Sting era así, decidió una vez más, ejecutar su plan. Lucy se tranquilizó un poco y casi forzándose a sonreír, acortó la distancia que tenía con el Dragon Slayer de la luz. Estiró sus brazos hacia él y los colocó por encima de sus hombros, casi dejando que sus senos se rozaran con el pecho de él. Ella lo miró con una carita inocente, con los labios entreabiertos y unos ojos brillantes. Era hermosa, muy provocativa, incluso para Sting.

El rubio dejó a la chica hacer todos sus movimientos, en un inicio se le hizo un tanto extraño, sorpresivo y dulce, pero le estaba importando poco, pues ella seguramente tenía motivos de hacer eso... Pero el dragón no tardó en caer ante las curvas de la rubia. Su piel era suave, sus labios se veían increíblemente apetecibles y esos enormes pechos lo estaban llamando. Quería tocarla. Con esa maravillosa esencia de vainilla mezclada con el aroma de mujer poco a poco lo estaba embriagando. Sting sonrió con malicia, la lujuria le estaba llenando el alma y estaba a nada de empezar a manosearla.

—Oye... Sting —musitó Lucy con un tono algo meloso. Se acercó un poco más a él, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello masculino. Esta vez, los pechos de la rubia se frotaron por el movimiento y eso al mago le gustó, sintió una suavidad irresistible, oh, en verdad eran grandes. —Sting... —repitió ella, luego acarició el cuello del nombrado hasta deslizarse a los dorados cabellos y los acarició.

Eucliffe no resistió más, escurrió sus manos hasta las caderas de la maga, ella sintió el tacto y entonces reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lucy quiso alejarse de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el mago la apretaba contra sí, evitando que ella huyera de ahí. La cara del rubio bajó al cuello de la maga y con su lengua le dejó un rastro de saliva. La maga celestial se estremeció al instante, sintió miedo, eso no estaba en sus planes, no. Nunca pensó en lo que podría pasar al seducirlo- Sintió pánico, quería salir corriendo, también quería llorar, pero no podía.

—¡Hey! ¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

Tenía que escapar de los fuertes brazos del rubio. Se movía de un lado a otro en un intento de alejarse de él, pero lo único que causaba era que sus pechos se restregaran en el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en frente, y eso a él, lo estaba excitando.

—Mm, ¿sabes? Me estás excitando —dijo Sting; y Lucy quedó estática, con la piel ardiendo como si la estuviesen a punto de quemar.

—¿Q-q-qué? ¡No! ¡Su-suéltame! —pidió temblando de pies a cabeza.

—No —susurró el mago dejando salir una traviesa risita. —Te voy a hacer mía ahora mismo —y con una agilidad sorprendente la llevó hasta el escritorio que se encontraba ahí y la cargó hasta sentarla sobre el mueble. Lucy se sonrojó aun más, el hombre la obligó a abrir su piernas, teniendo una de cada lado de él, Sting le podía ver las bragas y por la mierda, eran una nuevas que había comprado color rosa con lindos encajes.

Una cosa brillante estaba a un lado. Ella lo olvidó.

—¡N-no! ¡No! ¡Déjame ahora mismo! —rogó viendo que no podía soltarse de él. El miedo la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, no tenía fuerzas, el cuerpo no le respondía de tanto pánico que se había apoderado de ella. Sus ojos chocolate empezaron a humedecerse y al primer pestañeo las amargas lágrimas iniciaron a brotar sin control. —De-detente...

La voz suplicando de la Heartfilia no eran capaces de detener a Eucliffe. Todo intento era en vano, el rubio no dejaba de lamerle el cuello, incrementando el deseo de violarla.

¡Dios, si Lucy no hacía algo rápido iban a violarla! Sting subió la boca hasta las mejillas de la chica y le lamió las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Luego sonrió relamiéndose los labios, mirando el sufrimiento de la blonda que por algún motivo no le gustaba.

—No tengas miedo, tú me gritarás por más —dijo separándose un poco de ella y aflojando el agarre para poder tomar con una de sus manos el anillo que a un lado de ellos estaba.

La hija de Layla se alejó un poco de él, empujando con su mano izquierda el pecho masculino. Trató de tranquilizarse forzándose a que sus sollozos se detuvieran, lo cual logró al sentir menos tensión en la habitación.

El mago de Sabertooth agarró con fuerza la fina muñeca que le tocaba el pecho, con la otra mostró el anillo a la joven, quien lo miraba con confusión al haber pensando que lo que buscaba el Dragon Slayer era colocarle el anillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Esa cosa no le iba a ayudar! Por lo menos eso creía Lucy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó con una voz firme. Mientras, el rubio le acercaba lentamente el anillo a su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. —¿Qué?

—Con esto desearás ser mía —sonrió maliciosamente estando a punto de introducir la joya.

—¿Eres idiota? ¡Eso no funciona si no estás enamorado! —dijo Lucy con un brillante rubor en las mejillas. —¡Yo no siento nada por ti! —espetó molesta, tratando de liberar su mano.

—En verdad que eres tonta —mencionó Sting, haciendo que la maga hiciera una mueca. —¿En verdad no sabes qué hace la magia de esta cosa? —continuó. —Te obliga a amar a la persona que te lo coloca —explicó, disfrutando de cómo los ojos marrones de la chica se abrían con tanta ingenuidad; y en un solo movimiento deslizó el anillo, encajándose perfectamente en el dedo de la Heartfilia.

"¡¿Q-qué?!"

Algo hizo click. Un corazón latía y latía sin control, ese era el corazón de Lucy Heartfilia, quien con las mejillas rojizas y los ojos de una enamorada miró directo a los labios del dragón.

—Sting… —susurró Lucy dulcemente. El aludido sonrió con arrogancia, había funcionado su desgraciada estrategia. Después relajó el cuerpo esperando las acciones de la bella mujer. —¡Sting! —gritó ella para luego abalanzarse a abrazar al nombrado. Un abrazo que dejó hasta al mismo rubio un tanto sorprendido. Una deliciosa sensación le quiso desear arrancarle todas las prendas y violarla ahí mismo, aunque si Lucy lo pedía, no era más una violación, ¿no?

—Dímelo… —pidió Eucliffe correspondiendo el abrazo con deseo.

—Te quiero… —dijo Lucy, acariciando el rostro de su "amado."

Fue así que el tiempo de placer para ambos inició. El mago la subió completamente al escritorio y en un segundo él también se trepó al mueble, quedando sobre el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia. El sonrojo en la cara de ella seguía aumentando de tonalidad, pronto la cara la tenía teñida del rojo más apasionante del mundo, lo cual el rubio no pudo ignorar.

—Tú vas a ser mía —habló Sting, acercando sus labios a la comisura de Lucy, quien asintió apenada.

—H-hazme tuya, Sting —dijo bajito.

No perdió tiempo después de oír esas palabras saliendo de los carnosos labios de la blonda. Deslizó ambas manos hasta la prenda superior de la Heartfilia y sin pensarlo la despojó de ella. Unos grandes y lindos senos quedaron casi al descubierto si no fuese por el sensual sostén que la maga celestial traía puesto. Ella trató de cubrirse un poco con las manos, pero el caza dragones no se lo permitió ni un segundo, mejor acortó la distancia sobrante que había entre sus bocas y la besó pasionalmente. En ese instante la hizo ahogar un leve gemido. Lucy correspondió el beso con dulzura e inocencia hasta que Sting la mordió, haciendo que ella abriera la boca y él introdujera su lengua, volviendo a ese beso un beso tremendamente fogoso. Sus lenguas se tocaban desesperadamente, tratando de saciar su hambre. Sting se excito más al notar que Lucy le rodeó el cuello e indicó que quería profundizar el beso, pero debieron separarse en el momento que sus cuerpos les pedían oxígeno.

Terminaron con la respiración entrecortada, con un hilo de saliva que se desprendía de sus bocas y con los cuerpos mucho más calientes. Sting volvió a sonreír como por décima vez, pasó sus manos directo a los pechos femeninos y empezó a llenar de placer el alma de la maga. Aún con el sostén cubriendo sus atributos, la blanca piel de la Heartfilia podía ser admirada por el egocéntrico mago. Con una mano apretó con fuerza uno de los senos, estimulando a la chica a empezar a gemir descontroladamente, seguía y seguía frotando con sus manos, luego, descaradamente procedió a lamerlos con fuerza aún con esa molesta tela sobre ellos. Casi mordiéndolo, hacía explotar de deseo a la rubia.

—Aaah… S-sting… ¡Ah! M-más… —suspiraba de gusto..

Excitarse era una palabra que no describía lo que sentían ambos, ¡querían más, joder!

Un enloquecedor olor llegó a las fosas nasales del rubio dragón, ¡Dios, olía exquisito! Separó su rostro de los deliciosamente enormes pechos, lo cual molestó a Lucy un poco, sin embargo, no le importó, no después de sentir bajar a su amado hasta su intimidad y depositar un beso en ella.

—¡Ah! E-espera… —dijo Lucy, pero ni ella misma se lo creía. —¡N-no! ¡Ah! S-se siente tan bien… —confesó cohibida, pues Sting tenía la cara metida en la falta del hada estelar y ella quería apretarlo con sus piernas.

—Estás muy húmeda —seguía sonriendo lujuriosamente, tenía una genial vista desde ahí, Lucy emanaba una esencia adictiva; mejor olisqueó sin pudor alguno, y luego lamió su sexualidad sobre la mojada tela. Lucy gimió más fuerte llevando por la línea del límite al Eucliffe. Rompió la ropa interior que ella llevaba puesta, dejando finalmente la intimidad femenina totalmente descubierta, sin contar la falda que simplemente había subido a las caderas. Lucy sintió un aliento chocar su sexo, una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo al sentir una hábil lengua introducirse en ella y lamer sus paredes vaginales. Era el cielo, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, ¡Sting era maravilloso usando la lengua! La maga celestial no podía parar de gritar el nombre de su amado, se retorcía de placer, movía sus manos en un intento de controlarse y no ser tan descarada con sus suplicas, no sirvió.

—¡Hmn! ¡Ah! Se siente… ¡t-tan bien! ¡Hmn! —decía Lucy mientras pasaba sus manos a la cabeza del chico para acariciar sus dorados cabellos en una señal de incitar a más y más lamidas.

Peso Sting se detuvo. La chica jadeaba, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho. Se sintió un poco ofendida al ver que su amado retiraba la cabeza y subía hasta su cara.

—¡H-hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó la rubia, como queriendo regañarlo por dejarla con ganas de más.

—Llevarte a un nuevo nivel de placer —contestó lamiéndose los labios, luego la besó, y con eso, repitió que Lucy ahogara un escandaloso grito de placer. El mago de Sabertooth esta vez escurrió su mano derecha a la intimidad femenina e introdujo de golpe el dedo índice, moviéndolo dentro de ella, excitando más y más a ambos magos. Sting sentía dolor en su masculinidad; él ya quería penetrarla salvajemente y hacerla gritar hasta que llegaran al orgasmo, pero primero quería torturarla y hacer que ella le rogara por mucho más.

El beso terminó pronto, Lucy estaba roja por todo el cuerpo, sus cuerpos hace minutos que desprendían sudor y sus almas se sentían en el mejor de los paraísos. Al instante la maga de Fairy Tail gimió con fuerza, ¡pensando en cómo decirle a su chico que de una maldita vez le metiera su…!

—¡Ah! P-por favor… Aaah… —dijo Lucy, quien se mordía los labios por casi gritarle algo muy indecente. El rubio lo notó, ella estaba intentando no gritar y no le gustó para nada.

—Grita… quiero que grites mi nombre o si no, te castigaré —advirtió, aumentando el placer que un solo dedo provocaba en ella. Después de unos segundos, el Dragon Slayer sintió un líquido caliente salir de la vagina de la hermosa rubia, y en eso ella gritó desesperada y él introdujo el segundo dedo, para provocar así, un deleitoso orgasmo de mujer.

—¡Ah! ¡Sting! —gritó fuertemente Lucy, cerrando sus ojos y jalando la cara del dragón rubio para hundirla en sus suaves pechos, sintiendo como su cuerpo le rogaba que le quitaran su virginidad ya.

Sorpresivamente la puerta siendo quemada en llamas se abrió de golpe, casi en una explosión.

Entonces pudo ver la cara de placer que ella tenía a lado de otro hombre.

* * *

**¡Hasta a mí me gusta este fic! Soy una pervertida, lo sé. Quisiera saber su opinión acerca de mi narración. No escribo mucho esto de relaciones sexuales, entonces puede que no lo haga bien.**

**Había dicho que este capítulo sería el final, pero estaba quedando un poco largo, entonces el próximo sí será el final. Perdón si es muy OOC o está un poquito raro, no manejo muy bien la personalidad de Sting, y siempre uso a Lucy de una manera muy melosa y linda XD**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y por seguirme! Y disculpen todo error presente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Natsu/Lucy.**

* * *

La puerta estaba envuelta en llamas, tirada en el piso. Salamander mostraba un semblante asesino con unos ojos que destilaban odio puro. Desde antes de entrar a la morada, el pelirrosa ya podía percibir los gemidos de su rubia compañera. No le gustó en lo absoluto oírla gritar el nombre del Dragon Slayer de luz perteneciente a Sabertooth. Le habían provocado un agudo dolor en el estómago, encender todo el cuerpo en ardientes llamas y gruñir como bestia. Y encontrarse a ese bastardo de Eucliffe metiendo sus dedos en el sexo de Lucy, mientras ella lo abrazaba contra sus senos, era simplemente enfermizo. Sobre todo ese maldito olor que Lucy emanaba y hacía quererlo lanzarse a ella como todo un animal.

"¡Cabrón!" pensó Natsu jodidamente enfadado.

—Hmn... Sting —suspiró Lucy abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Ambos amantes se dieron cuenta del escándalo con el que Natsu había llegado, llevando a la situación a una zona de tensión y vergüenza.

—Huele delicioso, ¿no es así, Natsu-san? —preguntó retirando sus dedos del interior de la rubia para llevárselos a su boca y lamer el néctar que había salido de ella. Lucy retorció un poco sus piernas al sentir el movimiento de su amante, después desvió la mirada hacia Natsu con la cara hecha una cereza.

—¡Kj, cabrón! —gritó el pelirrosa con rabia, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y clavados en el rubio.

—¿N-natsu? —dijo confundida la maga celestial. —¿Q-qué haces...? ¡Ah! —jadeó casi mordiéndose los labios. Sting había bajado las cintas del húmedo sostén para lamer con libertad los hombros de la rubia. —¡Hya! Sting, espera... Natsu está viendo, ah… —suspiró complacida.

—Tranquila, no creo que Natsu quiera ver cómo te hago mía —mencionó Sting con seguridad. Pasó su hábil lengua a la roja mejilla de la Heartfilia y deslizó una de sus manos a uno de los redondos senos para apretarlo con rudeza. Entonces Lucy gimió con más fuerza.

Ella ya casi se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Natsu no aguantó más.

—¡Aléjate de Lucy hijo de puta! —gruñó Dragneel con un rostro colérico, corriendo hacia el egocéntrico Eucliffe para partirle la cara y jalar a Lucy para llevársela lo más lejos posible de ese imbécil.

—Aaah... Aaah... —gimió la Heartfilia al momento en que el mago de Sabertooth le lamiera el pezón izquierdo para proseguir a succionarlo con lujuria. —¡Hya! Sting... —chilló. —Hmn, eso se siente muy bien...

Natsu se detuvo en seco, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al ver a Lucy no hacer nada que detuviera al Eucliffe. Es decir, esa cara de placer no la tenía cualquiera, ¿en verdad ese bastardo la hacía sentir tan bien? Quiso matarlo, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible y quitarle toda capacidad de movimiento. Lucy no era así, ella no era ese tipo de chicas, no era de las que se dejaban tocar por cualquier hombre, ¿verdad? Ella no tenía una relación a escondidas con Eucliffe, ¿o sí? Maldito sea el dolor psicológico. Pobre Natsu.

—Lucy... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Salamander con un hilo de voz. Estaba que moría de la rabia al escuchar esos suspiros, gemidos y gritos de placer que hacía salir el dragón de luz a la rubia.

—Emh... ¿N-natsu? No mires —dijo Lucy llena de vergüenza. —Sting, para...

Pero el rubio no quería parar de lamerle el cuerpo.

—¡Dijo que pararas, maldito bastardo! —vociferó el pelirrosa sacándose todavía más de sus casillas, muy desesperado por dejar de sentir ese delicioso aroma de vainilla mezclado con el de ese imbécil.

Entonces Sting se detuvo sacando una risa burlona que iba dirigida a Natsu, soltó a Lucy; quien de inmediato se cubrió el cuerpo arreglándose la falda y el sostén para luego colocarse la prenda superior. Ambos bajaron del mueble que tenía marcas de sudor y otros fluidos para enfrentar a un furioso mago de fuego al que le hervía la sangre. La rubia de ojos chocolate estaba ruborizada después de todo y trataba de no mirar a su nakama ocultándose detrás de Sting.

—Lucy...

—¿Qué sucede, Natsu-san? —Sting quiso hacerlo sentir peor con preguntas tontas.

—Lucy, vámanos...

—¡N-no! —respondió nerviosa. —¡No, Natsu! No sé a qué has venido aquí pero, por favor, ¡déjame a mí y a Sting solos! —pidió con seguridad, quebrando el alma del hijo de Igneel.

—Lucy, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué mierda permites que este cabrón te toque? ¡Lucy! ¿Acaso...?

—¡Sí, Natsu! —afirmó con fuerza, —¡yo quiero a Sting! —dijo ella, abrazando por la espalda al nombrado. Éste se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

Sus pupilas de dilataron. Natsu Dragneel temblaba de la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo. Tratando de relajarse apagó sus llamas, ignorando lo que Lucy había sacado de sus labios (y posiblemente de su corazón), sonrió con diversión al recordar un objeto que la rubia nunca había usado en sus finos dedos y curiosamente lo traía puesto ahora, y que, tenía relación a "Te obliga a amar a la persona que te lo coloca." "Lucy… ¡Lucy no sabe eso!"

Mierda. Todo encajaba.

Excepto que a Lucy le gusta la idea de tener sexo con Eucliffe.

—Eres un bastardo —dijo Natsu con una mirada retadora. Se dirigió con calma hasta los magos rubios que mantenían sus cuerpos pegados uno del otro. Lucy dejaba a la vista sus delicadas manos y al Dragón Slayer de la luz no le importó, mientras que a Natsu le daba muchas razones de recuperarla. —Lucy no te quiere en lo absoluto —murmuró separando a la pareja. —Ella no le diría "te quiero" a un ser tan despreciable como tú —continuó jalando a la Heartfilia hacia su pecho para después cargarla al estilo princesa.

—¡H-hey! Natsu, suéltame… ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Bájame! Por supuesto que quiero a Sting… ¡Yo lo a…!

"¡Yo lo amo!" iba a decir, pero Natsu no quería escucharlo.

En un rápido movimiento tomó toscamente la muñeca de la maga celestial y retiró el anillo en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo. Rompiendo algo dentro de la chica, sus ojos quedaron anonadados, desconectándose un poco de la escena.

Sting gruñó enfadado. Natsu-san le había quitado a la chica que saciaría su sed de deseo y ahora no tenía, _necesitaba_ recuperarla, pues "esa" maldita parte de su anatomía no había sido complacida.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla! —gritó el pelirrosa lleno de ira. —¡LE TOCAS SIQUIERA UN CABELLO Y TE QUEMARÉ VIVO! —advirtió con un agresividad increíble que hasta ponía los pelos de punta.

Eucliffe torció la boca, chirriando los dientes, preparándose para lanzarse a Salamander y darle un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, el explosivo mago de fuego ya había saltado por la ventana con Lucy en sus brazos y el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El rubio se quedó en la habitación, oliendo el dulce aroma que quedaba de Lucy.

.

.

Salamander corrió entre los árboles hasta llegar a las calles de la desconocida ciudad, buscando un lugar a dónde ir para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, refugiando a Lucy. La mansión no era un buen lugar. No. Natsu tenía sus razones para pensarlo.

El dragón de fuego mantenía el seño fruncido, tratando de ignorar el molesto olor de Eucliffe que se había impregnado en el cuerpo de ella. Sin poder lograrlo, se detuvo a medio centro de la ciudad, donde no se encontraba ninguna persona rondando. Silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía algo, la respiración de ambos podía ser escuchada en un compás considerado normal. Natsu bajó a la chica sin decir una palabra. Ella se encontraba en un estado aterrador, incapaz de subir la mirada y darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer con el tipo de Sabertooth. Darse cuenta que estaba a punto de entregarse a un tipo de Sabertooth que ni siquiera amaba.

—N… Natsu —susurró casi inaudible. —L-lo siento —se disculpó todavía más bajito, dejando al pelirrosa con un nudo en la garganta. —No debí hacer esto sola… —continuó, forzándose a contener las lágrimas que querían brotar desde su alma. —N-natsu… yo, casi… casi lo hago con…

Pero no fue capaz de terminar. Natsu se aventó a ella para abrazarla y estrujarla con fuerza, en un pensamiento de posesión y egoísmo, la ocultó entre su pecho, a pesar de estar completamente solos, quiso sentir que nadie más podía verla y sobre todo, nadie más podría tocarla.

Lucy lloró en el pecho del Natsu, dejando un amargo rastro sobre las ropas y la piel de ambos. Acarició el pecho de él, intentando tranquilizarse. Pensó aferrarse a Natsu como una solución a dejar de sentir las manos del Eucliffe tocando su cuerpo, lamiéndole los pechos y…

—Natsu… ¿q-qué he hecho? —preguntó en un grito lleno de dolor. Incrementando el sonido de su llanto, las lágrimas no paraban de salir. No podían dejar de salir.

El Dragon Slayer no fue capaz de soportarlo más. Llámese débil, pero ver a su nakama así le partía el alma y le dolía el saber que ella se arrepentía de todo, de algo que hasta a él mismo le enfermaba. Quería regresar a donde se encontraba el desgraciado que la había hecho llorar, pero sería muy insensible dejarla en ese estado, sola.

—Soy una estúpida… —Lucy dijo sollozando. El mago no hizo más que crujir los dientes en un intento de gritarle que no lo era. —Natsu… —susurró subiendo la mirada a los olivos ojos del muchacho, —Yo no quiero a Sting… —dijo, haciendo que Natsu se angustiara un poco. ¿A qué venía eso? —Yo… te quiero a ti, Natsu —confesó tímida, pintándose las mejillas de carmín, aún con lágrimas escurriendo por su lindo rostro.

Fue así que el Dragneel se estremeció, agrandando sus ojos antes tan atrevidas palabras que hicieron que su corazón se agitara de felicidad.

—Lucy… —apenas pudo articular Salamander.

—¡Natsu, te quiero! —repitió Lucy, abrazando más fuerte a su verdadero amor. —Por favor, no importa que tú no me quieras como yo te quiero… pero por favor, abrázame más fuerte —pidió con una voz suplicante que revolvía los pensamientos del mago de fuego, —acaríciame… —continuó, separándose un poco de él y colocándose de puntas para acercarse al rostro del pelirrosa, —y bésame… por favor —terminó de decir, para luego juntar con dulzura sus labios con los de él. Un inocente beso que terminó en un segundo, algo así como agridulce roce de labios.

Se miraron a los ojos. Después de sentirse como una tonta, Lucy pensó en que necesitaba que el hombre que amaba la tocara, por lo menos un poco. Por lo menos hasta que solamente viera a Natsu tocarla cada vez que cerrara los ojos. Por lo menos hasta que ella se sintiera un poquito amada.

—Lu…

—N-no me digas nada —dijo acariciando el rostro de Natsu. —Aunque no me ames, solamente ahora… hazme sentir querida por la persona que amo… que eres tú.

—No —dijo él, quitando la mano de la rubia, quien al interpretar mal su acción, quiso alejarse de él. —No voy a tocar a alguien que no quiera…

Lucy quiso largarse de ahí, a llorar sola.

—Yo voy a tocar a la chica que me gusta, Lucy —declaró tomando a la aludida por la cintura. —Lucy, también te quiero.

Lucy sintió que ya no debía llorar.

Y antes de ver cómo la chica se sonrojara más y sonriera de felicidad, Natsu la besó con ansias de probar el sabor de la Heartfilia. Acercó ese curvilíneo cuerpo hacia él, estrujando sus caderas con vigor. La cálida sensación era placentera. Sentir el buen cuerpo que la rubia tenía prácticamente pegándose a su pecho, era excitante. No sólo la confesión encendió su corazón, sino que el deseo de volverla de su propiedad después de enterarse de que alguien más la había tocado y casi la obligaba a darle su virginidad era mucho más fuerte. Porque Lucy era virgen, ¿verdad?

Natsu mordió el labio inferior de la maga celestial, precisamente queriendo que ella abriera un poco más la boca y él introdujera su lengua, volviendo a ese beso un tacto que quemaba. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con placer, esperando que nunca se separaran, pero después de mucho sofoco, debieron apartarse para tomar oxígeno.

Terminaron con la respiración agitada. Uno de ellos con una amplia sonrisa llena de gozo y el otro con los pómulos rojos y la lengua extremadamente caliente. A Natsu no le pareció suficiente, volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la chica, esta vez con más dulzura, pero a la vez con ganas de quemarla de pasión. Lucy se dejó besar y acariciar por Salamander, olvidando por ese instante que hace menos de unas dos horas, alguien ya había hecho lo mismo. Otra vez debieron separarse.

—Na… Natsu —quiso decir Lucy el nombre de su amado, rogando porque no fuera una ilusión.

—Lucy —dijo Natsu, bajando al cuello de la maga para pasar su húmeda lengua y dejarle un rastro de su saliva de dragón. —Lucy huele tan bien —le dijo a la rubia mientras le daba mordidas a ese precioso cuello de mujer y olisqueaba sin descaro su piel.

—Aaah… Natsu —jadeó la rubia, acariciando la espalda del muchacho.

—Lucy, ¿quieres ser mía? —le susurró al oído para después lamerle el lóbulo y sacarle un excitante gemido.

—Sí… Natsu, quiero ser tuya, ¡sólo tuya! —respondió ella abalanzándose a él.

Al Dragneel lo dominó un impulso animal y le comenzó a su subir la falda para dejar descubierta la parte femenina de Lucy, a quien no le pareció la intención del mago.

—¡No, Natsu! Aquí no —regañó ella interrumpiendo lo que hacía Natsu.

—¡Pero, Lucy! Aquí no hay nadie.

—¡P-pero no es bonito tener sexo en las calles! —mencionó hecha un tomate.

—Luce, eres una pervertida…

—¡No! —negó ella, —llévame a otro lugar… o sino…

—Sino, ¿qué? —retó Natsu a la rubia mientras acariciaba su trasero.

—Hnm… o si no, ¡no lo hace…! —fue cortada por unos brazos que la volvían a cargar como princesa y la llevaban a otro lugar.

—Eres una pervertida, Luce —comentó entretanto buscando un lugar cómodo para ambos.

—Umh, bueno, quizá si lo sea… pero es porque en realidad quiero hacerlo —dijo Lucy con seguridad, sonrojando al no tan inocente hijo de Igneel, —contigo —agregó ella después de una pausa.

"¡Un jodido bosque! ¡Me vale que sea un jodido bosque, pero necesito un lugar ya!" pensó impaciente Natsu.

(A/N: Entonces lo encontró: ¡encontró un jodido bosque! (el que pasaron antes del pueblo). ¿Qué inteligencia la de Natsu, no?)

Natsu bajó a Lucy con delicadeza, ella miró el lugar sin contar con ninguna expresión, y al girarse hacia su amante, colgándose de su cuello, le concedió un beso más en el cual sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse para hacer arder la pasión en ambos. Natsu rodeó las grandes caderas de ella y de ahí, pasó a sus muslos, que con sus ágiles manos comenzó a masajearlos en forma circular con mucha dulzura. Lucy ahogaba leves gemidos de placer al sentir las calientes manos de su amado tocándole el cuerpo. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

Después del beso, Natsu hizo que su rubia se sentara, recargándose en el tronco de uno de los tantos árboles que había por ahí. Natsu sintió que la ropa le empezaba a estorbar, decidió quitarse la prenda de arriba, mostrando ahora su masculino pecho muy bien formado.

Un gemido salió de entre los rosados labios de la Heartfilia al sentir cómo el pelirrosa le quitaba sus prendas de arriba sin ninguna paciencia y dejaba totalmente descubiertos sus redondos pechos. En Lucy la vergüenza se cruzó en su mente y como primera reacción se cubrió colocando los brazos sobre ellos. A Natsu no le gustó en lo más mínimo, manifestándolo con un gruñido.

—Luce, déjame verlos... —pidió Natsu con una ronca voz que hizo obedecer a la maga. —Son enormes —dijo el chico, provocando que Lucy se girara un poco, volviendo a intentar que el mago de fuego no la viera. —Se ven deliciosos, Luce —concluyó y tomó a la maga de ambas manos para poder tumbarla en el fresco pasto del bosque.

—Aaah… Natsu —gimió Lucy al sentir la lengua del dragón lamerle los senos de una manera muy indecente, casi como queriendo comérselos de verdad, prosiguió a morderlos un poco, incitando a más y más gemidos de parte de la chica.

Con una mano apretó uno de ellos mientras que al otro le daba besos llenos de lujuria. Él quería más, lamió ambos pezones, viendo cómo se habían estando endureciendo, dándole una señal al mago de fuego en que debía consentirlos, les dio un fuerte apretón a ambos, jalándolos un poco y haciendo gritar a la rubia con mucha desesperación. Natsu disfrutó la voz de su amada diciendo su nombre, entonces continuó a meter un rosado botón a su boca para succionarlo lleno de lujuria mientras que al otro lo estrujaba y masajeaba.

Lucy ya estaba sacando fruidos debajo de su falda y al Dragon Salyer le molestaba el pantalón. Ella al notar que su nakama seguía con la bufanda y esa molesta prenda que tenía un gran bulto, sonrió pícara.

—Aaah… ¡No, Natsu! ¡Quiero más! No es suficiente —dijo ella, desconcertando un poco al muchacho de cabellos rosas.

Luego deslizó una de sus manos hasta el bulto que se encontraba entre el pantalón del muchacho y lo tocó un poco, estremeciendo a su amado.

—Ah, Luce —jadeó un poco.

—Natsuuu —canturreó inocentemente, —Lucy quiere… —dijo e hizo que Natsu se excitara todavía más, aumentando su deseo animal de manosear a Lucy. Tomó la bufanda de una punta y la jaló hasta dejar expuesto el cuello del mago pelirrosa.

Volvió a tocar la sensible parte de su amado, con un poco más de fuerza.

—Primero yo, Luce —habló Natsu, confundiendo un poco a la rubia que no se dio ni cuenta de cuándo su amado le quitaba la falda y la aventaba hacia unos arbustos, finalmente dejando, todo ese femenino cuerpo, totalmente desnudo.

—¡Kya! —dio un inocente grito la Heartfilia.

—Eres hermosa —comentó Natsu mientras pegaba la cara a los senos de la rubia y descendía hasta el abdomen, olfateando con furor. —Me encanta tu olor —dijo con una sensual voz que hizo sonrojar más a la maga.

De repente Lucy sintió que la cambiaban de posición a una un tanto extraña, no te importaba, hasta que sintió que le abrían las piernas, dejando expuesto su sexo frente a la cara de su amado dragón. Ella quería cerrar las piernas pero una parte de ella quería que Natsu le hiciera de todo.

—¡Espera! Hmn, ah… —gimió al sentir la lengua de Natsu rozar rápidamente su intimidad.

—Estas muy mojada, Luce —miró con atención lo exquisito que parecía "esa" parte de ella. —Huele delicioso… me hace querer comerte —y entonces inició a lamerle esa sensible zona que muy pronto hizo que la rubia explotara en placer.

—Aaah… Natsu… más, más —pedía Lucy con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación producida. —¡Hmn! ¡Natsu! —gimió con más fuerza al sentir la traviesa lengua del Dragneel explorar su sexo.

Lucy se retorcía en un intento de no gritar indecentemente lo mucho que le gustaba. Natsu era maravilloso; la metía una y otra vez. Lamiendo sin control en el clítoris de la fémina hiso que ella gritara por más y más, acariciando los rosados cabellos para manifestar que no quería que parara y que la estaba volviendo loca. Arqueaba el cuerpo cada vez que esa corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo. ¡Natsu lo hacía muy bien! Era el cielo, ¡era el maldito cielo que ese sexy dragón le lamiera su intimidad!

—¡Hmn! ¡N-natsu! —no paraba de gemir.

Después de unos segundos, Lucy se mordió los labios, su cuerpo se contrajo levemente y arqueó la espalda en señal de placer sintió un exquisito fluido salir de entre las piernas de la rubia, el cual Natsu se tragó todo.

—Sabes exquisito, Luce —dijo Natsu relamiéndose los labios y alejando su cara de la entrada de Lucy.

La aludida respiraba agitada, y entre eso, notó una mueca en el rostro de Natsu.

Ese jodido pantalón.

Ella se acercó un poco al pelirrosa y con una sorprendente rapidez, jaló a Natsu de la prenda superior, bajando todo y bóxer, dejó al aire el erecto miembro. Lucy quedó con esa enorme cosa en la cara, sintió que estaba en llamas de tan ardientes que sentía las mejillas.

El Dragneel sonrió un poco nervioso, Lucy estaba en una pose demasiado erótica y si ella pensaba hacerle una felación, estaba seguro que Natsu iba a actuar como animal lo que quedaba de esa semana.

—Lu-lucy… —dijo Natsu, sintiendo un dolor en el miembro. —Ah… —jadeó.

Lucy tomó con ambas manos el pene de Natsu y lo movió con inocencia de un lado a otro; notó la cara de su amante, que parecía que iba a babear en cualquier instante. No. Ya estaba babeando.

—Oye, Natsu —Lucy llamó al mago en un tono infantil, —¿quieres… que lo haga? —preguntó mientras apretaba el gran duro miembro de Salamader y lo acercaba a su boca para lamer su punta y darle besos.

Salamander se sintió incapaz de contestar. ¡Quería! ¡No quería! ¡Quería! ¡No quer…! A la mierda. ¡Natsu quería hacer suya a esa chica hermosa que durante la próxima semana no haría más que violarla!

—No puedo más —expresó Natsu con una respiración extraña, —quiero hacerte mía ya —confesó el muchacho, alejando su miembro de la cara de ella para luego tomarla de los hombros y volver a acostarla en la fría tierra. Se hincó frente a ella y le volvió a abrir las piernas, viendo como los fluidos vaginales no paraban de salir, desprendiendo un embriagante olor a mujer.

Arrimó su sexo al de ella, dejando la punta en la entrada de ella, produciendo una excitante corriente eléctrica que iba como mil demonios por el cuerpo de ambos. Lucy ya lo deseaba, estaba ansiosa de ser la mujer de Natsu, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, y a pesar de estarlo solamente pensando le daba vergüenza y hacía enrojecer todo su cuerpo. Natsu jugó un poco rozando una y otra vez la punta de su miembro con la feminidad de ella, haciendo que la ruba escondiera el rostro con sus brazos para evitar que él mirara que ella lo única que hacía era morderse los labios por la impaciencia.

—Luce —llamó Natsu a su chica con una ronza voz, —¿quieres… que lo haga? —preguntó mismo que ella le había cuestionado. Sonrió con malicia al sentir un ruidito salir de los labios de la chica.

Ella asintió levemente pero a Natsu no le pareció suficiente.

—¿Quieres…? —decía mientras le colocaba su miembro arriba de su vientre.

—Natsu… quiero, quiero…

Natsu volvió a torturarla dulcemente con la punta de su sexo.

—¡Natsu, quiero que me la metas ya! —dijo ella en un grito; y él, de un solo empuje entró en ella, sintiendo cómo las paredes vaginales de la rubia lo apretaban.

Lucy ahogó un grito, las lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de la Heartfilia y de golpe, todas se deslizaron por las tersas mejillas de ella, cayendo hasta su cuello. Natsu se encargó de hacer el mismo recorrido con su lengua, lamiendo cada rastro de lágrimas hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos con ternura. Acarició el cuerpo de ella con delicadeza, hasta sentir unas femeninas manos tocarle los cabellos en señal de continuar con el acto.

Salamander prosiguió a moverse lentamente en el interior de la Heartfilia, sacando de entre los labios de la rubia gemidos que deleitaban el alma del muchacho.

—Lucy... se siente tan bien —declaró en fuerte gruñido.

Las embestidas se fueron volvieron más salvajes cada segundo que pasaba, causando efecto en el cuerpo del hada estelar, el mago decidió cambiar de posición al oír a su amada pedir por más.

La giró completamente, haciendo que se apoyara en sus piernas y pegándola contra ese árbol que los observaba; ella quedando en cuatro y él, tomando sus caderas para entrar y salir con mucha más fuerza. Natsu se recargó en la bella espalda de la maga, para tener alcance a los grandes pechos que colgaban. Apretó con rudeza los atributos femeninos, sacando escandalosos gritos de placer por parte de la chica. Él mago de fuego, lo único que hacía era sacar suspiros con una brillante sonrisa se dibujaba por sí sola al percibir el sexo de Lucy pedir por más.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Natsu! ¡Más rápido!—gritaba excitada.

El ritmo de las penetraciones aumentó, cansando un poco las piernas de la rubia, que sin aviso previo, movió su cuerpo obligando a su amado a caer estando ella sobre él. Aún con el caliente miembro de Natsu en lo más profundo de su intimidad, ella continuó por sí sola a moverse arriba y abajo en un endemoniado baile de pasión que hacía que los redondos senos de Lucy rebotaran dando una erótica vista a Natsu. Ella no paraba de gemir, sus cuerpos expedían sudor, sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente, bombeando la sangre a una velocidad increíble, pintando sus cuerpos de un ardiente rojo.

—¡Ah, Natsu! Me... me... —dijo Lucy, sintiendo cómo estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Yendo a un frenético ritmo que por poco la hace babear. —Aaah... —gimió esperando tan ansiado placer.

—Yo también, Luce... M-me vengo —dijo Natsu con la voz ronca, sintiendo cómo las paredes de su rubia se contraían apretándolo en una exquisita sensación que lo hizo explotar de placer mientras su esencia se disparara dentro de su querida. —¡Lucy!

—Aaah… ¡Natsuuu! —gimió fuertemente cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la buen cantidad de semen caliente correr dentro de ella.

Después de unos segundos, quedaron rendidos frente la luz de la luna y la fragancia de los árboles que habían sido testigos de su amor.

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, respirando pesadamente al igual que su dragón. Dispuesta a sacar el miembro de Natsu, se levantó, gustando de cómo los fluidos se deslizaban entre sus largas piernas.

—Natsu... —susurró la chica de ojos chocolate.

—Luce —él se lanzó a abrazarla teniendo esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. —Ya eres mía, Luce —expresó con posesividad. —Solamente mía —continuó mientras le daba un suave beso a su chica de labios de fresa.

—Sí, Natsu... y tú eres mío —sonrió feliz. —Natsu, te amo —dijo correspondiendo el beso.

* * *

**Aclaración: ¡Esto fue mi primer lemon! **

******Pues, ¿qué les pareció?** Estoy feliz, precisamente quise relatar estar historia porque ya quería experimentar escribiendo contenidos sexuales y quería que mi primer lemon fuera NaLu. Perdón por el capítulo anterior, sé que a muchos no les gusta el StiLu, a mí no me parecen mala pareja estéticamente, pero siendo sincera... No servirían sentimentalmente. Es raro, lo sé. Escribí casi sexo StiLu y ando diciendo que ni me gustan en realidad.

**En mi sueño Natsu y Lucy lo hacían en el cuarto de ella, pero tomando en cuenta que a mi cabeza le dio por mandarlos a otra ciudad, ni cómo hacerle para que llegaran hasta allá XD**

**Nunca me ha gustado que un fanfic termine después del sexo, es decir, ¿qué pasa después? a mí sí me gusta saber, entonces no creo que esto sea el final definitivo, y si ustedes quisieran que continúe este experimento, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, sin embargo ¿alguna idea que quieran aportar? Tengo planeado aclarar de una buena vez eso del anillo y blah, además de unos momentos NaLu muy tiernos, pero ya no más.  
**

**Por favor, disculpen todas las faltas ortográficas, palabras olvidadas, falta de coherencia y el hecho de que Lucy actuó tan ASDFGHJKLÑ después de lo ocurrido con Sting. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, estaré esperando críticas! Que tengan un feliz día~~  
**

**P.D: Según esto iba a ser un One-shot XD**


	4. Chapter 4

El sol había salido con su siempre amarilla brillantes. La luz alumbrara la ciudad, aclarando la visión de todos. En el bosque, dos magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban dormidos bajo un alto y verdoso árbol.

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, con los cálidos rayos del astro pegando a su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, sintió unos cabellos hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. El caza dragones pelirrosa estaba dormido en sus pechos, abrazando sus caderas, apretándola contra sí. Su respiración era tranquila, manteniendo un adorable rostro infantil, casi inocente.

¿Cómo es que podía seguir viendo al Dragneel como un chico inocente después de hacer el amor con él de una manera tan salvaje?

Estaba tonta. No. Estaba enamorada.

No podía dejar de sonreír como estúpida al verlo tan lindo. La mejillas se le pusieron rojas al recordar que ambos estaban sin ropas sobre ese fresco pasto. No quería despertarlo, pero se sintió avergonzada al estar ahí, desnuda, a lado de un hombre desnudo. Su lindo rostro ardió.

—Natsu —dijo bajito, intentando ser dulce al momento de interrumpir su sueño. —Natsu —repitió con una suave voz. Trató de moverse un poco para liberarse de los brazos que la rodeaban pero él seguía con la cabeza sobre su busto.

—Mm, Luce —murmuró Salamander aún entre sueños.

—Natsu, despierta por favor —insistió la rubia, acariciando los cabellos de su amante.

—Luce... —volvió a decir, —es mía... —continuó, haciendo una mueca dando a entender que estaba a punto de despertar.

Lucy desvió la mirada, roja hasta la frente no se movió más. Esas palabras la habían hecho sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—N-natsu, vamos —entrecerró la mirada, —despierta ya.

—¿Eh? Lucy —el pelirrosa abrió sus ojos sin ánimos, con un rastro de baba por la comisura de la boca. Olfateó el aire, levantando un poco la cabeza para divisar el cohibido rostro de su maga celestial. —Lucy, huele mucho a ti —dijo mientras subía hasta pegar su nariz al cuello de la rubia.

—N-natsu —dijo confundida, sintiendo la nariz del dragón rozar su cuello. —A-anda, hay que vestirnos ya —musitó, tratando de quitar las manos de Dragon Slayer.

—Pero Lucy, ya eres mía —dijo Natsu para luego darle húmedos besos a la piel de la Heartfilia. —Quiero disfrutarle.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró un poco. Ese dragón la quería provocar (o por lo menos eso creía Lucy) y no lo estaba logrando, pero temía que al muchacho le diera por tener sexo otra vez ahí. Ella pensaba en que no iba a ser correcto. No iba a ser romántico, además de que ya era pleno día y lo más seguro era que alguien podría escucharlos y eso no podría ser nada bueno.

—¡No, Natsu! —espetó queriendo regañarlo, pero no podía (por lo menos no como planeaba). Su voz sonaba tan insegura y dulce que no pudo detener al pelirrosa. —¡Natsu! —gritó haciendo que el aludido riera. —¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Suéltame, ¿no ves q-que estamos desnudos? —preguntó no esperando una respuesta.

—Lucy, eres muy dulce.

Después Salamander se aguantó las ganas de violarla justo ahí, se alejó un poco de ella, incorporando el cuerpo en su totalidad. Fue una buena idea después de todo, el mago de fuego terminó teniendo una buena vista del curvilíneo cuerpo desnudo de la rubia. Esa tersa tez blanca, esas grandes y sensuales caderas, una estrecha cintura que lo provocaba y unos voluptuosos senos que lucía más grandes que ayer. Santo cielo, se estaba controlando, y fuerte.

—B-bueno, deja de mirarme así y vístete —articuló Lucy mientras se levantaba lentamente cubriéndose los senos con las manos.

Natsu no dijo nada, si lo hacía diría cosas tan indecentes que la rubia lo golpearía o se lanzaría a ella y no la dejaría ni respirar. Mejor se giró, dándole la espalda para buscar sus pantalones y borrar todo pensamiento lujurioso que se le metía a la cabeza.

—Oye, Natsu —llamó Lucy a su amado con una voz algo bajita.

Creyendo que la maga ya estaría vestida, el chico volteó hacia ella después de haberse colocado casi todas sus prendas, a excepción de la bufanda. Tragó duro después de observar que estaba un poco... equivocado. Lucy se encontraba sentada, con el sostén puesto, la blusa puesta, pero no tenía nada debajo. Cubriendo su intimidad con las manos y bajando un poco la cabeza, sus mejillas lucían preciosas con ese tono rojizo. Natsu se puso nervioso, quería comérsela.

—¿Lu-lucy? —dudoso de lo que quería su chica, intentó no mirarla, pero no podía. La rubia se veía como un ángel, rodeada de una hermosa dulzura que la hacía ver todavía más inocente.

—Natsu... Busca mi falda —pidió la maga, avergonzada.

—Hey... Lucy, ¿p-por qué no te pones la bragas? —cuestionó mientras obedecía a la chica.

—E-es que... —empezó a explicar Lucy.

—¡Aquí está, Lucy! —dijo el Dragneel, tomando la prenda femenina y yendo hacia donde la aludida se encontraba... aún tirada en el suelo, cubriéndose. El caza dragones le dio la ropa y se fue a buscar su bufanda, que no muy lejos de ahí la encontró. —Lucy, ¿lista? —preguntó mientras se enredaba la bufanda.

—Mm, c-creo que sí —dijo después de tardarse mucho al acomodarse su falda. No sonó muy convencida.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos, Lucy! ¡Directo a Magnolia! —expresó feliz acercándose a su rubia para jalarla de la mano.

—¡No! ¡E-espera, Natsu! —hizo que el aludido se detuviera mostrando una extraña expresión. —E-es que —intentó decir lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

—Es q-que... ¡No tengo bragas! —alzó la voz, sintiéndose inquieta por lo que acababa de informar.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no te las pones, Lucy? —preguntó con simpleza, casi sin importarle el asunto.

—¿Qué? ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso recuerdas habérmelas quitado cuando lo hicimos?

—Ahora que lo dices... No. Lucy, eres una pervertida, ¿en dónde las dejaste?

—¡Arg! ¡Natsu, no me digas así! ¡Además, tú eres el pervertido! —subió el volumen de su voz, pues se estaba molestando. —¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —dijo tratando de bajar un poco más su prenda inferior para evitar que se le viera el trasero.

—Mm, ¡es por eso que debes usar faldas más largas! —espetó el Dragneel con fastidio.

—¡Oye, si no me piensas ayudar mejor no digas nada! —dijo a punto de llegar a enfadarse.

—Lucy, no te enojes. En serio, ¿dónde las dejaste? ¿No querrás provocarme...? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que hizo a Lucy arder de lo tímida y molesta que se encontraba.

—¡No! ¡¿En qué demonios piensas, Natsu?! ¡Si a ti no te importa que otros hombres m-me vean así, a mí sí me importa! ¡Y mucho! —manifestó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. —Y, y... ¡No soy una pervertida! ¡Lo que ocurrió es que Sting me las rompió! —gritó inconsciente de lo que había dicho.

"¡Sting, Sting, Sting!" resonó en la mente de Natsu.

Lucy recordó lo sucedido. Todo. Completamente todo.

Sin haberlo pensando, la rubia de ojos chocolate había hecho que el pelirrosa bajara la mirada en una faceta algo tenebrosa. ¡Había sido idiota! Ni siquiera a ella la había caído bien el haber recordado eso. Sintió la humedad en sus ojos, le dio la espalda a su amante, pestañeando varias veces para evitar que una gotita cayera, implorando para que ese silencio incómodo muriera.

—Lucy —se escuchó la masculina voz perteneciente a Salamander.

El hada estelar tembló, pestañeó más veces y casi desesperada, cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

—Lucy —otra vez llamó el mago. —Perdóname por no protegerte —dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su chica de cabellos dorados.

—Natsu... —al momento de abrir su mirada, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Ayer solo pensé en hacerte mía, Lucy. Solamente quería borrar el maldito olor de ese imbécil —articulaba el Dragon Slayer, acariciando las caderas de su amada. —No quiero que llores... Perdóname, Lucy.

—Natsu... no puedo evitar llorar... las lágrimas salen aunque no quiera —dijo sollozando, —me hace feliz que me hayas hecho tuya. Yo... ¡Fue mi culpa que pasara eso! Tú no debes disculparte... Fui yo la tonta —giró el cuerpo para quedar frente a Natsu. —Solo te pido que me quieras... Natsu, ¿puedes quererme mucho, por favor? —preguntó con una voz suplicante, enternecedora para cualquiera y endemoniadamente irresistible para el Dragneel. Esas lágrimas correr por su rostro le partían el alma, no iba a decir que no.

—¿Pero qué dices? No eres tonta. ¡Yo te querré siempre, Lucy! No puedo explicar lo que tú me provocas… Se siente tan bien cuando te abrazo. No sabes la rabia que me produce saber que otro te tocó… pero sé perfectamente tú no quería eso. Fue culpa de ese maldito anillo. Y oye, claro que me importa que otros hombres vean tu trasero, ese solo es mío. Tú eres mía —expresó Salamander sonriendo; y acercó al rostro de Lucy para lamerle las lágrimas.

—Natsu… te quiero, no sabes cuánto te quiero —musitó dibujando una linda sonrisa.

—¡Yo te quiero más! —expresó para luego tomar de la mano a su chica. —Oh, espera…

—¿Eh?

—Así nadie podrá verte, hasta cubre un poco tus piernas… —dijo Natsu después de haberle colocado su faldón negro a Lucy.

—Gracias… Natsu.

.

.

Después de una hora, la pareja se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Natsu estaba sin dejar de tomar la cintura de la rubia y fulminar con la mirada a todo chico que se les cruzaba para evitar que miraran siquiera un segundo a su chica. Se estaba imaginando cosas. Incluso que un vendedor de fruta quería quitársela ofreciéndole manzanas que parecían deliciosas. No paraba de darle besos cuando ella le miraba con esos hermosos ojos marrones y no dejaba de gruñir cada que Lucy se movía mucho (según él) y hacía que su cuerpo se…

Estaba hartándose.

Tenía hambre pero en su mente pasaban pensamiento de "se quieren comer a mi Lucy" "ese idiota le vio las piernas" "te quemaré vivo pedazo de…" "¡¿por qué mierda lleva un escote así?!"

Lucy estaba de puesto en puesto comprando alimentos que iban desde pan hasta frutas. No tenían suficiente dinero para ir a comer a un restaurante, entonces ella decidió buscar en el mercado de esa ciudad.

—Ya terminé, Natsu —avisó Lucy al pelirrosa, cargando la bolsa de papel que contenía sus compras. —Anda, ayúdame.

—Sí… ya vámonos de aquí, Lucy —dijo con fastidio, tomando la bolsa.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, Natsu? ¿Qué no sabes que primero debemos ir a disculparnos por no haber cumplido la misión?

—¿Eh? Pero Lucy, aquí tengo el anillo —dijo sacando el anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón para mostrárselo a la Heartfilia. —¿Ves?

—¿Eh? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Eres malo, Natsu —ella hizo un puchero que daba ternura. —Bueno, y ¿entonces debemos ir a dárselos? —preguntó dudosa.

Después de haberse enterado que los señores habían mentido respecto a la joya no estaban seguros de qué hacer con eso. No era en realidad un asunto que debía de importarles, pero Lucy quedó con un poco de resentimiento hacia esa cosa que la había obligado a cambiar sus sentimientos.

—Natsu… ¿por qué existe la magia así? —cuestionó ella en un tono melancólico. —Cuando yo lo leí en un libro, en él decía que esa magia no existía. No se puede amar a alguien con magia… Solamente puede hacer que admitas tu amor… como confesarte o besar a quien quieres. ¿No sería mejor deshacernos de esta cosa? —dijo, intentando acercar su mano para tomar el anillo, pero no pudo.

—Lucy… —fue lo único capaz de decir al notar la pena en los ojos de su nakama.

—Natsu, vamos a la mansión —dijo decidida. Natsu asintió.

.

.

En menos de veinte minutos los magos de Fairy Tail volvieron a encontrarse frente las grandes puertas del lujoso edificio. Entraron notando una mirada de asombro entre todos los habitantes de la casa. Un silencio se presentó. Las miradas eran profundas, cruzándose sin ser aptas de dar a entender algo. La señorita no podía subir la mirada, estaba avergonzada de lo tan egoísta que creía haber sido. Pero, necesitaba saber de lo ocurrido. Quería saber si Lucy se encontraba bien.

—Lucy… ¿e-estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —preguntó acercándose a ella casi corriendo. Tomó las manos de la rubia y le miró con unos ojos cristalinos.

¿Qué iba a decir Lucy? "No, no estoy bien. Sting casi me viola, ¿por qué mentiste?" No. Por supuesto que no. Lucy no era así.

—Tranquila. No me pasó nada, estoy bien. Natsu me salvó —comenzó a mentir un poco, haciendo que el angustiado rostro de la chica cambiara. —¿Adivina qué? Recuperamos tu anillo —dijo curveando sus labios para formas una sonrisa que hizo romper en llanto a la pobre dueña de la joya. Ahí, frente a sus padres, frente a Lucy.

—Lucy… gracias —agradeció sollozando. —Perdóname por haberte mentido… —apretó las manos de la rubia, —yo no quería mentir. La verdad… es que ese anillo te obliga a amar a alguien hasta el punto de entregarte a quien te lo coloca. Sirve para ambos géneros. Las mujeres siempre pueden actuar de manera muy atrevida… y lo hombres de una manera muy indecente. Es una magia estúpida… fui muy egoísta. Yo sólo quería que el hombre que amo se casara conmigo, pero ahora no me interesa. ¡No si lo hace sin siquiera amarme porque él quiera! Además… el maldito efecto de esa cosa funciona solamente si se trae puesto… siempre. ¡Sería que toda su vida lo trajera puesto! He hablado con mis padres al respecto. Habíamos guardado el secreto durante años. ¿Magia que te obliga amar? Eso es cruel. No queríamos que nuestra familia fuera desdichada al recibir comentarios que nos clasifiquen de ese modo… Es por eso que ni a ustedes les dijimos esto. Mis padres utilizaron ese anillo para casarse… lo utilizó mi madre con mi padre; y después de dos años, ella le quitó el anillo, esperando que él estuviera enamorado de ella, pero no funcionó. Él no la quería. Pero ya estaban casados, mi madre estaba embarazada de mí y no hicieron nada. Ahora se aman mucho, después de muchas adversidades que los unieron. Hace un mes que les comenté al respecto de que estaba enamorada y deseaba ser la esposa de aquel chico… y me dijeron que si quería, podría utilizar el anillo, solamente querían que fuera feliz. Luego fue robado y aquí están.

Yo vi cuando él lo estaba robando… Rubio, con una marca de algún gremio en el brazo izquierdo, una gran sonrisa… Me dijo que me olvidara de casarme, que mi amado jamás sentiría algo por mí. Lloré mucho hasta que oí a los padres de mi amado hablar con ese mismo chico rubio, al parecer le habían ofrecido una mansión en esta ciudad a cambio de su trabajo. No sabía exactamente de qué hablaban pero…. Lucy, es por eso que sabía en dónde se encontraba él. Mis padres no sabían. Yo tenía miedo de ir. Te mentí a cerca de que no se resistía a los encantos de una mujer… porque vamos, eres muy guapa. No creo que fuera tan ciego como para no dejarse manipular un poco por ti. Lucy, lo siento mucho —concluyó triste, moviendo los brazos para abrazar a la rubia.

Los dos magos trataron de digerir la situación: ¿Sting Eucliffe? ¿Mansión a cambio de su trabajo? ¡Ese idiota de Sabertooth! Lucy concluyó en que al gremio del rubio había llegado la petición de robar un anillo y el Dragon Slayer la tomó. Seguramente fueron los padres del muchacho que le gusta a la señorita quienes pedían eso, la duda sería, ¿cómo es que se habían enterado ellos del plan? Lucy suspiró, no quería meterse más en el asunto a pesar de ser… interesante.

—No llores —dijo Lucy con una suave voz, —estoy bien, ¿ves? No me pasó nada. No importa que hayas mentido… lo hiciste por amor. Pero por favor, aguarda hasta que alguien también se enamore de ti —continuaba, consolando a la chica, —la magia no existe para cambiar los sentimientos. No seas feliz sola.

La chica siguió llorando en el pecho de la Heartfilia. De alguna forma la maga celestial también había empezado a llorar, sintiéndose sensible ante la situación. Lloró gradeciendo que el chico a quien amaba también la quería a ella. Acarició los cabellos de la joven, mientras el Dragneel se dirigía a los señores de la casa para decirles que el anillo se lo iban a quedar ellos. No estaba preguntando, estaba informando que esa cosa iba a ir directo a Magnolia, precisamente al gremio Fairy Tail para que alguien decidiera qué hacer con eso.

Los padres de la chica no se opusieron a eso. Agradecieron al pelirrosa con una leve reverencia y sonrieron ante la dulce amabilidad que la rubia estaba teniendo con su hija. Ya no tendrían esa preocupación de mantener en secreto la joya que les había robado mucha felicidad.

.

.

No mucho tiempo después. Pasando las despedidas y las vergonzosas palabra de Lucy que decían algo como "P-podrías regalarme unas… verás, Natsu es un poco… salvaje" y que el rojo subiera a las mejillas de la señorita, Natsu y su querida Lucy se dirigían a la estación de trenes para volver a la ciudad de Magnolia.

—Oye, Lucy, ¿no quieres volver a ponerte esto? —decía Natsu señalando su faldón que antes le había dado a la rubia.

—Estoy bien, Natsu… Ahora no me siento tan incómoda —respondió sonriendo con normalidad, no viendo que al Dragneel le habían aparecido una leves marcas de rubor.

—Pero, Lucy… Ese imbécil te vio las piernas, casi estaba babeando… —dijo molesto.

—Eso significa que tienes a una mujer muy hermosa —dijo Lucy, abrazándose del brazo del caza dragones.

—Mm, ya sé pero, ¿por qué no mejor usas pantalón o te cubres como monja? —aconsejó con fastidio a su chica.

—Oye, no voy a dejar de usar faldas —contestó un poco inconforme. —¿No te parece que luzco bien con ellas? Podría ser peor, ¿acaso te gustaría que fuera como Gray que anda quitándose las ropas? —preguntó con burla con intenciones de ver la reacción de Salamander.

El aludido se quedó hecho piedra. Eso le había caído muy mal y estaba que le hervía el rostro de lo bien que se había imaginado el precioso cuerpo de su chica casi sin nada en medio gremio y a media batalla… precisamente con un hombre. Lucy rió bajito, observando cómo el rostro de Natsu se iba tornando rojo.

—Hey, ¿Natsu?

—Lucy… ¡Ni se te ocurra mostrarte desnuda frente a otro hombre! —dijo molesto.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero qué…!

—Esto… es mío —dijo con una sensual voz que erizó la piel de Lucy mientras la abrazaba por detrás y deslizaba sus manos hasta los pechos femeninos, —esto… también —continuó bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de la rubia, —esto —dijo metiendo la mano bajo la falta de la chica.

—¡N-natsu! ¡E-espera!

—¡Nadie más puede tocarte! Alguien te toca y lo quemo —susurró en el oído de la maga, produciéndole un escalofrío.

—Hm, Natsu… Aquí no —quiso detener a Natsu al sentir cómo una de sus grandes manos estaba metiéndose bajo su blusa. —Natsu… e-espera hasta llegar a...

—Está bien, pero no te separes de mí… cuando estemos en el tren me desmayaré y no podré hacer nada si algún pervertido se te acerca —articuló el dragón dejando de tocar el cuerpo de la maga.

—Descuida… dormiré a lado de ti —dijo ella.

.

.

Volvieron. Los magos de Fairy Tail el gremio más fuerte de todo el reino soportaron el largo viaje. Regresaron sin haber obtenido la recompensa pero había hecho florecer su amor de una manera muy bonita.

Natsu estaba con el rostro un poco morado. Aún en el tren, la chica lo ayudó a levantarse y cuando pisó la tierra, el chico se sintió revitalizado.

—¡Lucy, hay que ir al gremio! —dijo animado el Dragneel.

—No, Natsu… quiero darme una ducha, seguramente huelo fatal —dijo Lucy un poco avergonzada, pues sabía que ese mago de fuego tenía un olfato muy bueno.

—¿Eh? A mí me encanta el olor de Lucy —con una sonrisa se abrazó a ella para oler sus dorados cabellos.

—E-espera… voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Happy? —aconsejó la rubia.

—Pero estará con Charle y Wendy… —hizo una pausa algo… tenebrosa. —Además, si vas a ir a tu casa… podríamos aprovechar para… —después susurró algunas cosas en el oído de la rubia. Cosas que no eran aptas para menores de 18.

A Lucy el rubor se le subió al rostro. ¡Eso había sonado tan lujurioso! Se le escapó un suspiro. Hasta le había picado la curiosa, es decir, no le molestaba la idea. Finalmente ella lo amaba y él, aunque ahora era algo así como un pervertido, también la quería y por más que prefería negarlo, a Lucy le encantaba que a Natsu le gustara su cuerpo y la hacía feliz saber que ese lindo pelirrosa la deseaba de tal forma.

Natsu cargó a Lucy, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se fueron directo al departamento de la chica.

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Como ven, ya aclaré todo lo que pude el asunto del anillo. No creo que haya estado del todo bien, lo que pasa es que esto era un simple sueño que tuve y no tenía fundamentos XD No pensaba hacer un fic de más de tres capítulos. Sin embargo, debo admitir que me gusta muchísimo.  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por los review! Me hacen muy feliz. Utilizaré muchas ideas que me han dado. Por que sí, este no es el final aún. Y díganme, ¿le ha gustado? ¿Quieren que ponga más escenas subidas de tono? **

**Por favor, ignoren todo error ortográfico y la falta de coherencia que puede contener en algunas ocasiones. Espero no tardar en actualizar.**


	5. Fantasía

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Natsu/Lucy.**

* * *

El pelirrosa abrió la ventana, a través de ella se metió a la habitación junto con Lucy a pesar de haber podido utilizar la puerta. Tumbó a la chica en la suave y rosada cama, dibujándose una pícara sonrisa mientras que a ella se le pintaba el rostro de rojo. El muchacho se subió a la cama, quedando sobre las blancas piernas de la chica, empezó a tocar con sus grandes manos esas largas extremidades que se había esmerado en proteger desde que Lucy se había vuelto suya. Le lamió la piel lentamente, disfrutando de la textura y el sabor. La maga celestial sintió cosquillas en un principio, pero poco a poco el dragón iba tocándola con más pasión. Tomándola de una pierna, casi abrazándose a ella, mientras que a la otra la mojaba con la saliva de su lengua, hizo que la rubia fuera sacando leves suspiros de entre sus rosados labios. Natsu fue subiendo la cabeza hasta pasar su rostro por el abdomen de Lucy y detenerse para besarle esa parte del cuerpo. Olisqueó con ternura la suave piel de su amada. Ella apretó los labios, recordando que aún no había tomado una ducha y eso la estaba incomodando mucho, ¿iba a hacerlo con Natsu de esa manera? ¡No!

—Natsu... —llamó Lucy con una suave voz, —aún no he tomado un baño... —dijo pestañeando un poco, queriendo sentir menor vergüenza de la que tenía.

—Luce, pero ya estoy encendido —dijo Natsu en un tono inocente que había hecho bombear más fuerte la sangre del corazón de la maga.

No detuvo sus acciones. Salamander estaba ascendiendo todavía más, rozando con sus manos toda curva de la linda hada. Estaba caliente. Se había hecho adicto a la dulce piel, voz, figura... simplemente todo el ser de la Heartfilia... ¿Tan rápido? ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Siempre la había amado así de fuerte?

—Natsu, no seas así. Déjame primero tomar una ducha —pidió enderezando su cuerpo.

El pelirrosa gruñó molesto. Se separó de ella y de inmediato le dio la espalda, refunfuñando. Lucy se sintió apenada, Natsu en verdad había demostrado ánimos de querer tener un momento de pasión con ella, y ahora parecía estar apagado y con un entrecejo levemente arrugado.

—N-natsu tú... ¿q-quieres bañarte conmigo? —preguntó Lucy algo avergonzada, muy roja para ser verdad.

¿Lucy le estaba preguntando si quería bañarse con ella? ¡Joder, no iba a decir que no! Pero, algo lo detenía, algo hacía tardar al Dragneel el responder.

Después de no pensarlo mucho, a la rubia le pareció bien que su querido Natsu compartiera la bañera con ella. No era algo que pareciera que Lucy Heartfilia fuera a permitir así como así, pero pues, total, él ya la había tocado lo suficiente como para que se resistiera a volver a sentir las fuertes manos de Salamander tocarle el cuerpo. Se acercó al mago para poder abrazarlo por la espalda, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba un poco por sentir los grandes pechos de ella muy pegaditos a él.

—Natsu... ¿Sí quieres? —dijo ella para hacer girar al chico, quedar frente a frente y jalarlo hacia el baño. —Ven conmigo...

¿Qué le quedaba? No quería enojar a su dragón. Además, no le desagradaba la idea en lo absoluto.

—¡Lucy! —dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa y leves marcas de rubor. —¿E-en serio quieres que me bañe contigo? —quiso confirmar algo que le emocionaba toda el alma. Ella asintió ladeando la cabeza, a lo que el pelirrosa reaccionó abrazando a la chica apretándola de todo el cuerpo.

—¡Lucy!

—P-por favor... voltéate, voy a quitarme la ropa.

—¿Eh? Pero... Mm, ¿no quieres mejor que te ayude a quitártela, Luce? —dijo el mago atrevidamente.

—¿Q-qué? ¡N-no! ¡Date la vuelta! ¡Aunque ya me hayas visto desnuda aun me da vergüenza! —espetó Lucy alejando al Dragneel empujándolo (sin mucha fuerza) con sus manos.

El aludido volvió a gruñir bajito, en serio estaba muy fácil de molestar ese día. Ya hasta estaba cruzado de brazos mientras tenía un rostro desanimado.

"Natsu... ¡No, no hagas eso! No puedo... No puedo evitar hacer esto..." pensaba Lucy.

—Natsu, yo... ayúdame con esto... —habló Lucy llamando la atención de Salamander, y este al girarse le cambió su rostro totalmente. Le brillaron los ojos y un nada inocente pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza.

¿Y cómo no pensar en guarradas con esa preciosa mujer en frente?

Su rubia ya se encontraba sin blusa (la había tirado por ahí en menos de cinco segundos) y se estaba bajando la falda de una manera tan sensual que al pelirrosa se le abrían los ojos de una forma tan redonda que parecían platos. Mejor analizó eso de manera fugas: ¿Lucy le pedía ayuda para desvestirse? ¡Whoa! Si eso era lo que él quería desde un principio. Estaba por babear. Su Lucy en serio tenía unos pechos muy redonditos que juraba se veían cada vez más grandes, o era su imaginación o era demasiado para él. Ya quería tocarlos, es que en serio eran tan blanditos y le encantaban los gemidos que su rubia dejaba salir cuando él se los manoseaba. Dios, y esas piernas eran tan largas y tornadas que lo volvían loco cada vez que la veía por detrás, caminando. Teniendo una gran vista de las grandes caderas y ese trasero que lo ponía encendido... Ya estaba excitándose el muy pervertido.

—Natsu... ¿Me-me ayudas? —con una voz angelical teniendo una mano bajo sus pechos (que hacían verlos todavía más...), se acercó lentamente a él, con los labios entre abiertos.

El caza dragones quiso suspirar, pero mejor se reprimió. Sintió como subía la temperatura de su cuerpo al percibir los brazos de la rubia tocándole el dorso para luego deslizar sus manos y quitarle el chaleco que cubría su gran espalda.

Lucy tiró la prenda, cayendo al limpio suelo. Colgó sus manos en el cuello del mago y juntó sus cuerpos, quedando otra vez, totalmente pegados. El mago de fuego volvió a sentir la suavidad de los deseados atributos de la chica haciendo presión, ahora en su pecho. Tenía muy cerca el cuello de la chica, se estaba desesperando al sentir el aroma que ella emanaba. Joder, ya quería.

—Lucy, ya no puedo —dijo Natsu con una voz ronca. —Quiero tocarte —entonces bajó sus manos a las anchas caderas, jugó por un segundo con las bragas de la chica (que por cierto, no eran exactamente suyas) y fue bajándolas lentamente.

—Natsu...

—No podré detenerme.

Los labios del caza dragones bajaron hasta el nacimiento de los senos de la maga celestial, besó delicadamente su piel hasta sentir las finas manos de ella acariciar su espalda. Las tímidas caricias de su amada lo estaban estimulado más así que empezó a lamer el mismo sitio, mientras dejaba caer con totalidad la prenda que cubría la feminidad de Lucy, y esta solamente dejó salir un suspiro.

—Natsu, es en serio... No quiero hacerlo aún sin haber...

Pero Natsu lo que hizo fue cargarla y llevarla hasta la bañera para depositarla con suavidad dentro de ella. Lucy miró confundida la acción del pelirrosa, ¿su amado iba a dejar que ella se bañara primero para luego hacer el amor? Sí, claro. La rubia era muy ingenua.

—Na-natsu, ¿qué haces...?

El aludido sonrió con picardía, se quitó los pantalones, quedando con nada más que los bóxer que al parecer le quedaban chicos. Luego llevó su mano al grifo y lo giró para que el agua corriera y empezara a llenar la bañera con agua fría, casi helada.

—¡Na-natsu! ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡Ciérrala, está muy fría! —pedía Lucy abrazándose a sí misma, casi tiritando por el brusco cambio de temperaturas que sintió, pues finalmente a ella también se le había calentado el organismo. —¡Natsu!

El agua seguía corriendo, la bañera se había empezado a llenar rápidamente, logrado que el líquido llegara hasta los pechos de la maga celestial, y esta al no ver respuesta de su querido Natsu, sin pensarlo se dispuso a salir de ahí para huir corriendo en busca de una manta caliente. Apretó los dientes, el idiota seguía con su sonrisa que curiosamente la hacía sonrosar (quizá de enojo, pero lo hacía). Temblando demasiado y con una sonrisa torcida se estaba levantando lentamente, pero de repente, Natsu cerró la llave de agua de un solo giro, tomó a la chica de los hombros y la volvió a dejar en la bañera... ¡Esa maldita bañera que estaba llena de maldita agua helada! Se gritó mentalmente la Heartfilia.

No podía creerlo, ese tonto la quería enfermar. Ella ya estaba planeando que ni siquiera en dos semanas lo iba a besar hasta que... ¡El Dragneel también se me sumergió en el agua! ¡¿Cómo demonios era que un mago de fuego se quiera meter ahí por voluntad?! Bueno, esa cara que puso no había sido nada bonita, entonces... Demonios, ni Lucy lo comprendía.

—¿Natsu?

—¿Ya podemos hacerlo, Lucy? —preguntó con su gran brillante sonrisa.

Estaba tarado.

Lucy se sintió molesta y un poco herida. Por un minuto creyó que él se estaba burlando de ella pero no, Natsu no era así, después pensó. Él la quería y a ella le gustaba ser muy querida, ¿verdad? Estaba claro que él solamente era un tonto. Un tonto que quería sexo. Rayos, a Lucy no le cayó bien pensar en eso. En ese preciso instante le dio por objetarse muchas cosas: ¿Natsu se había enamorado de ella de la noche a la mañana? ¿Desde cuándo fue que Natsu la empezó a ver con otros ojos? ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto? ¡Él no era tan celoso antes, aunque ella usara faldas más cortas que una regla! ¡Incluso la usaban de distracción y a él le valía un soberado pepino! Y sobre todo, ¿por qué demonios se hizo tan pervertido? Acaso era de Dragon Slayers estarse tirando a las chicas que otros Dragon Slayers (Sting) ya casi se han tirado?

Estaba por llorar como Magdalena. ¿La verdad era que Natsu no la quería de la manera en que ella quería que la quisiera? Temblando, se volvió a abrazar a ella misma, ocasionando en el pelirrosa una mirada de angustia.

—¿Lucy?

No quería decir nada. La rubia se deseó golpear un poco por aún permitirse estar ahí. ¿Cómo era que las piernas no le respondían? Había entrado en un leve estado de pánico en donde la duda le estaba comiendo el corazón. Empezó a llorar después de haber ido hasta lo más profundo de su mente para buscar algunas señales que le indicaran que Natsu no la quería sino que la amaba. No las encontró.

—Natsu...

Porque tal vez, ella no era quien debía de buscarlas.

—Natsu... ¿Desde cuándo me quieres? —musitó Lucy dejando salir lágrimas de sus bonitos ojos chocolate.

—¿Lucy? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿En realidad no quieres hacerlo conmigo? —preguntó con simpleza, sin siquiera responder a la pregunta de su amada. Natsu miró que su maga seguía llorando y lo único que pudo pensar fue en rodearla con sus brazos, pero antes de poder rozar esa tersa piel femenina, ella se alejó de él un poco, dándole a entender que no la tocara.

"Idiota" Lucy pensó con melancolía.

—Natsu... Ya no me toques —dijo la rubia con una frágil voz, —Natsu, ¿sabes? yo no solamente te quiero... —empezó a hablar ella mirando directo a los ojos de Salamander y este simplemente prestó atención con una mirada que con cada palabra que salía de la Heartfilia, se abrían más. —Natsu, yo te amo. ¿Sabes la diferencia entre esos dos?

—Lu...

—¿Acaso sólo soy una mujer que te da placer? Sé que yo te confesé mis sentimientos en el peor momento pero, no dudaste en tocarme... Natsu, ¿desde cuándo me a...? Natsu, ¿tú me amas? —dijo no dejando de mirarlo, penetrando con su mirada los ojos verde olivo del chico.

El dragón se quedó quieto.

Estaba llorando. Ella estaba llorando frente a él... otra vez. No dejaban de escurrir lágrimas que terminaban perdiéndose en la gran cantidad de agua de la bañera.

—Pero Luce, ya sabes que te quiero.

"Que te quiero... ¿qué acaso no entiendes que quiero que me ames?!" gritó el alma de la chica.

Ese pelirrosa o estaba que moría de ganas por ver cómo la rubia se rompía como una indefensa flor o el agua fría le había afectado. Lucy siguió temblando. No sabía si besarlo de tanto querer sentir los labios de su amor o llorar más y más dentro de esa bañera para poder congelarse.

—No sé si tanto te divierte verme así pero...

—Luce, yo te amo —Natsu dejó salir en una voz firme que hizo palpitar a la rubia. —¿Quieres escucharlo? Pues sí, ¡joder! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Yo amo a Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Y ni el estúpido de Gray, el bastardo de Sting u otro imbécil que se atreva a mirarla más de cinco segundos podrá quitármela porque primero lo incinero! —continuó entretanto tomaba con fuerza una de las manos de la rubia. —¡Luce, yo te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo! —gritó lleno de energía con la cara más roja que una fresa.

—¡¿Y desde cuándo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me amas?! —cuestionó Lucy alzando la voz, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le ponían coloradas. —¡Jamás pareció que yo te gustara! —ella seguía temblando, no podía detener eso.

—¡Maldición, tu eres muy guapa! ¡¿Cómo mierda no quieres me haya enamorado de ti?! —contestó con un tono de voz más fuerte que el de ella. —¡¿Cómo mierda no amarte después de ver lo dulce que eres?! ¡¿En verdad esperas que un hombre se controle todo el tiempo?! ¿Desde cuándo? ¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez desde que quería espiarte cuando te vestías, desde que tenía que estar tres horas en agua con hielo por pensar en, en...! —más rojo no podía verse el mago; nervios y cursilería full, ya hasta se estaba trabando en sus palabras. —Desdequ...

Lucy lloró más. Sollozando, intentó sonreír. Esta vez estaba segura de que lo que necesitaba era besarlo.

—¡N-natsu! —gritó la rubia con una dulce voz; y se lanzó a abrazar a Salamander con las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas sin dejar de deslizarse. —¡Natsu! —repitió, ahora llorando en el pecho de este.

—Te amo, Luce...

—Gracias… Natsu.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios segundos, compartiendo la poca calidez que desprendían ambos cuerpos. El llanto de la chica se detuvo en cuanto el muchacho le acarició la espalda para luego besarle la frente.

—Natsu... ¿Podemos salir? tengo frío —le dijo Lucy al pelirrosa.

—No, Luce.

—¡P-pero el agua está muy fría!

—Sí... Pero esto se va a calentar muy pronto.

Dicho eso, el Dragon Slayer de fuego la abrazó con más fuerza y la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a subir inesperadamente. Muy pronto el líquido de la bañera se tornó tibio y luego caliente. El vapor inició a desprenderse, inundando el cuarto de baño por una cálida capa. Lucy olvidó la helada sensación de hace minutos atrás, el pecho de Salamander era muy calorífico y con cada segundo subía más y más de "ardor." El cuerpo se le enrojeció un poco a la chica, sintió que el sostén le estorbaba, pero quiso ignorarlo por ahora, no quería ser ella misma quien se lo quitara. Acortó la distancia de entre sus labios y los de Natsu, le brillaron los ojos, podía sentir la respiración de él y cómo sus alientos se cruzaban. Ambos entrecerraron la vista. La rubia se colgó del cuello de Natsu y lo besó.

El caza dragones correspondió más que gustoso. No mucho después ella le dio paso a su cavidad para que se introdujera a explorarla. Movieron sus bocas con desesperación en un reencuentro apasionado en donde sus lenguas se acariciaron sin control. El interior de ambos estaba ardiendo. El dragón de fuego se iba llenando con el delicioso sabor de los rosados labios de su chica y ella a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más amada. Justo lo que quería.

Lucy terminó ruborizada hasta la frente. Los dos con una agitada respiración que emocionó a sus cuerpos y los incitó a seguir por más. El caza dragones pasó sus manos hasta el broche del sostén de la maga celestial, lo desbrochó sin pedir permiso para luego aventarlo hacia el suelo. Entonces los grandes senos de la rubia rebotaron un poco, quedando frente a Natsu, que no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlos con sus manos para darles un fuerte masaje.

—Aaah... Natsu —gimió ella. No podía negar lo bien que se sentía que el pelirrosa la tocara. Estaba bien, las palabras de Natsu le había despertado las ganas de hacer el amor en la bañera con el chico que la amaba.

—Luce —dijo el mago de fuego bajando la cabeza hacia el pecho de la rubia para poder mimarlo con lengüetazos. —No sabes lo loco que me traes —musitó entre besos.

—¡Nh! Natsu... —suspiró ella, abrazando la cabeza de su amado y también acariciando su rosada melena.

De pronto, Lucy sintió el caliente miembro de Natsu rozar su intimidad desnuda. Ella se estremeció un poco, había sido excitante el hecho de sentirlo bajo el agua.

—Natsu... Está muy duro —dijo Lucy dejando salir al final un lindo gemido.

¡Lucy pervertida! ¡Maldita inocencia y dulce voz que se traía la chica! ¡¿Cómo era posible que Lucy pusiera tan excitado a Natsu?! El pelirrosa no pudo evitar morder el pezón de uno de lo senos que estaba succionando. Inconscientemente subió todavía más la temperatura de su cuerpo, provocando un leve ardor en los pechos de la chica.

—Estás muy... muy caliente...

—Es que, Luce... Tú me enciendes —Natsu la abrazó con fuerza, intentando bajar su calor, —mucho —agregó.

—Pero, amor, me estás quemando —dijo ella, abrazándolo también. ¡Lo llamó amor! Ella era demasiado bonita.

—L-lo siento —se trató de tranquilizar un poco.

"Bájale a tu emoción Natsu Dragneel."

La Heartfilia tomó con sus manos el rostro del caza dragones, le acarició el rostro y sonrió con ternura para después besarlo. Los dos amaban el tacto entre sus labios, ambos besaban muy bien, pero en especial Lucy sentía la lengua de Natsu ser toda una experta, pero él pensaba en que ella tenía los mejores labios y el más dulce sabor del mundo. Durante eso, la chica bajó una mano hasta la masculinidad de Natsu y la agarró con fuerza, y aunque estorbaba la ropa que traía, pudo sentir lo bien erecto que estaba.

—Natsu... ya quiero —dicho eso lamió la mejilla izquierda de su chico.

Fue inesperado que Lucy dijera eso, incluso Natsu se ruborizó más de lo normal, pero después de sentir que las finas manos de su querida rubia intentaban torpemente sacarle los bóxers, se quedó casi inmóvil. Una parte de él quería que su chica se los quitara (cosa que le daría un poco de trabajo y tomaría un corto tiempo), pero otra ya no aguantaba las ganas de embestirla y oír sus gritos. Quería hacerla suya otra vez, ya.

El pelirrosa ayudó a la maga de ojos chocolate a quitarse su propia prenda, que, más bien él solito se jaló con desesperación. Ya estando desnudos dentro de una tina llena de cálida agua y con el corazón latiendo violentamente, Lucy se posicionó sobre Natsu, colocó sus manos en los hombros de este y lentamente bajó el cuerpo para hacer introducir dentro de su sexo el gran miembro de su amado.

—¡Hmn! —suspiró la rubia, sonando algo pervertida, pues en serio hizo saber que le había gustado la sensación de que sus paredes apretaran el pene de Natsu. —Ah...

—Luce —dijo Natsu en un jadeo.

—Natsu... —gimió al empezar a bajar y subir sobre él, iniciando una maravillosa fricción que le provocó mucho placer. Estaba siendo muy atrevida, pero no le importaba estar roja y gritar desvergonzadamente mientras sus redondos pechos le rebotaban casi en la cara a Natsu. Eso de hacerlo en el agua estaba siendo genial.

Salamander muy pronto quiso cambiar de posición. Salió de su rubia sin aviso previo (lo cual molestó a Lucy), para mover a su linda chic, haciéndola quedar con la cara pegada a la pared. Natsu se incorporó totalmente, tomó las caderas de Lucy y antes de meter nuevamente sus miembro dentro de ella, le dio unos grandes lengüetazo a su trasero y luego otros a la entrada de ella. Y sin querer, Lucy hizo un movimiento de caderas mientras dejaba salir unos gritos que provocaron mucho más al pelirrosa. Entonces, el mago colocó la punta de su sexo en ella y la embistió con fuerza.

Era seguro que iba a ser sexo salvaje. Más que la otra vez.

—¡Aaaah! —gemía ella con una fuerte voz. —¡Natsu! ¡Natsuuu!

El ritmó aumentó, el muchacho salía y entraba con mucha fuerza. Gruñía cada vez que quería reprimir un suspiro, y sonreía mostrando sus dientes al ver la cara de placer que Lucy hacía.

—¡Hmn! Ah...

Siguió embistiéndola, casi como queriéndola partir. No podía ser delicado por más que quería en una idea de no lastimar a la maga celestial, pero que ella le pidiera más, definitivamente ocasionaba lo contrario. El rubor invadía las mejillas de la hada, sentía que muy pronto iba a llegar al clímax, estaba segura que iba a tener su orgasmo antes que Natsu; apretó los labios en un intento de ahogar sus gritos, pero le fue imposible. Era en vano cerrar la boca, pues el Dragneel estaba como bestia penetrándola con mucho vigor.

—N-natsu... me vengo —dijo ella; y en menos de un minuto, Lucy arqueó la espalda, sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron dejando salir un caliente fluido y gritó con fuerza, gustando todavía del muy caliente miembro de Natsu dentro de ella.

—Ah, Luce...

—Ah...

Se movió un poco más. Natsu continuó con el acto, esperando a que el momento para él llegara y dejar salir su esencia dentro de ella.

No tardó en venir. Ya no quería detenerse, y en el último momento acercó el rostro casi al rostro de Lucy y le lamió el cuello mientras su semen fluía, volviendo a hacer que la rubia sacara un último gemido, el cual pudo oír muy bien, viendo su bonito rostro.

—Te amo, mi Natsu.

Después de que el Dragon Slayer sacara su sexo y que ambos recuperaran el aliento, tomaron un baño normal, juntos. Natsu con la tentación de volverla a poner contra la pared y si era necesario, violársela. Lucy, con el rostro teñido de rojo y no siendo capaz de controlar sus impulsos de abrazar a su amado mago pelirrosa (cosa que le ponía más difícil la situación a Natsu).

.

.

Una media hora después, la joven pareja se dirigió al gremio del que pertenecían para hablar con el Maestro Makarov, Mira-san, Titania, Reedus o la escoba de Max o con quien sea que les ayudara a terminan el asunto del anillo.

Al momento de llegar, las cálidas manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas… Lucy sin dejar sonreír con las mejillas rojas por la felicidad y vergüenza que tenía al sentir las miradas de todos clavarse en ellos y ¿por qué no? También le ponía nerviosa el gesto que su novio traía: ojos grandes, colmillos bien visibles y como si estuviera frente a un buen oponente, casi sacaba fuego de la boca y la otra mano… ya la tenía en llamas.

—¡Lucy-chan! ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? —dijo Mirajane casi corriendo hacia lo que parecía una relación en pleno florecimiento.

—Hola Mira-san —saludó Lucy, con una sonrisa un poco torcida. —Bueno… —quiso empezar a explicar lo sucedido en la dicha misión.

—Umh… oye Lucy, hay que hacer esto rápido para…

—Hey, Lucy, ¿cómo les fue? —dijo el Fullbuster acercándose a los enamorados.

—Pues… —habló la maga de ojos chocolate, soltado la mano del pelirrosa para llevarla a su barbilla y estar unos segundos, pensando. —Nada bien… —dijo deprimida, con una gota resbalando por su nuca y mirando a Gray con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Quién te crees princesa helada? ¡Deja de mirara a mí Lucy! —dijo Natsu, pasándose al frente de Lucy.

—Oe, ¡¿quién te habló a ti cabeza de cerillo?! —respondió con fastidio el Ice-maker, —seguramente destruiste todo como de costumbre —se rió un poco buscando molestar a su rival.

—Vamos… chicos, no peleen —intentó intervenir Lucy, cruzándose entre ellos para evitar una pelea más.

—Por cierto, Lucy, ¿qué te traes con flamita? —miró detenidamente a la rubia, —¿acaso este idiota finalmente se te declaró?

Lucy se sonrojó bastante ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Qué acaso él ya sabía que Natsu amaba a Lucy? ¿O simplemente era algo obvio y aún así ella no pudo verlo? Trató de decir algo pero la fuerte mirada de Gray y el aura tipo-maligna que se desprendía de Natsu, la pusieron como robot oxidado.

—Na-na-nat…

—¡No la mires de esa forma! Tú, pervertido de hielo… ¡Ella y yo ya lo hicimos dos…!

¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! Click.

—¡CÁLLATE NATSU! —la rubia gritó impetuosamente, roja como tomate. Se cubrió el rostro y salió corriendo hacia la barra.

La maga albina que estaba presente sonreía divertida, le hacía feliz saber que finalmente Lucy-chan encontrara a su amor. Incluso se sonrojó levemente al oír al Dragneel hablar sobre lo que al parecer era "eso."

"Natsu… idiota. ¡Pervertido! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen!" chillaba el alma de Lucy.

Entonces una mujer de cabellos rojos se acercó al hada estelar que se encontraba desparramada sobre la barra, casi llorando.

"¡Pervertido! No puedo creer que lo hagas tan bien y me guste…" seguía la mente de la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por una sombra que le había puesto los pelos de punta.

—¡E-erza! —pegó un grito alzando la cabeza y palpitando al momento de sentir la presencia de Titania.

—Lucy, exijo que me digas qué hizo Natsu —dijo Scarlet con la mirada seria, lo cual hacía de Lucy una pobre maga que pedía piedad a nadie.

—¿A-a qué te refieres, Erza?

Dicho eso, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail se pintó el rostro de color rojo, casi como si sus pómulos quisieran competir con su largo cabello. Empezó a temblar un poco y bajó la mirada al suelo, evitando mirar a su amiga de ojos chocolate.

—E-es cierto que… N-natsu t-te ha… —articulaba Titania muy entrecortada, —que, que Natsu y tú… —casi hervía su rostro cada segundo que pasaba, —¡USEN PROTECCIÓN! —gritó la maga de clase S para luego salir corriendo fuera del gremio, dejando una estela de polvo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lucy jamás había pensando en eso.

—¡Lu-chan! —expresó Levy que había llegado a la escena, y muy feliz abrazó a su querida amiga.

—¡Levy-chan! —salió de sus fugases pensamientos que había provocado Erza.

—Lu-chan, ¿es cierto que Natsu ha dicho que te ama?

—Pues… sí.

—¡Ya era hora! —espetó alegre la pequeña maga de cabellos azules, —¿y qué ha sido eso que ha dicho Erza antes de salir corriendo? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, dando unos golpecitos a su nakama.

—¿Eh?

—¡Lucy! —gritó el amante de Lucy Heartfilia.

La aludida se giró, cruzándose brazos con un rostro que reflejaba molestia.

—¿Lucy?

Pero ella no respondía.

—Lu-chan, ¿acaso te has enojado con Natsu? —quiso saber Levy.

—¡¿Eh?! Luce, ¿ahora qué hice?

—¡Es que… a veces eres tan…! —infló las mejillas, girando la cabeza hacia el pelirrosa. —¡Eres todo un pervertido Natsu Dragneel! Esas cosas no se dicen en público, ahora todos saben que… —ella no podía seguir.

Natsu tomó el rostro de Lucy con las manos y se junto su frente con la de ella, mientras le condecía una gran sonrisa tan característica de él; que simplemente pintaba lo inocente que era y lo feliz que la rubia lo ponía.

McGarden no pudo evitar reír al ver la escena, era demasiado adorable el nuevo romance que había nacido en Fairy Tail.

.

.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Natsu cansado de hablar y hablar con el viejo sobre el anillo que por más que parecía lindo e inofensivo era de las peores cosas que existían.

—¿No deberíamos dejar el asunto con el consejo? —sugirió Mirajane.

—Esa es la mejor opción —dijo el maestro Makarov.

—Espero todo salga bien.

—¡Yo creo que sería mejor quemarlo!

Todos ignoraron ese último comentario, cosa que aburrió al pelirrosa y se puso a jugar con Lucy: la abrazó, la frotó contra su mejilla y si no fuera por ella que conservaba la suficiente sensatez para no dejarlo lamerle la piel, le habría hecho… otras cosas.

—Por ahora el objeto permanecerá dentro del gremio —manifestó el maestro.

—Queda estrictamente prohibido hacer uso de él o difundir información —continuó informando la modelo.

—¡Bien, bien! —Natsu dio por terminada la "junta" que hizo el gremio.

.

.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche y después de casi pasar todo el día en el gremio, Natsu y Lucy salieron de él para que ambos fueran a sus casas (o ese era el plan).

No había sido tan mala la reacción de sus nakamas. Es decir, Juvia lo había tomado de las mejores formas y Gray ahora tenía más métodos de molestar a su rival. Mirajane tomó muchas fotos, y el maestros le dijo cosas raras a Natsu. Elfman le explicó "cosas de hombres" y muchos otros también… muchas cosas de hombres. Erza era algo así como una tierna adolescente que… sabía que se debe usar protección. Entonces, las palabras volvieron a Lucy entre el camino a casa.

—Natsu…

—¿Qué?

—Oye… —tragó saliva, caminando más lento, —tú sabes que…

No podía decírselo. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de decirlo?

"¡Natsu! ¡Me has cogido dos veces y…!" ¡No, no, no!

"Natsu… Erza me dijo que si lo hacemos usemos…" No. ¡Tampoco!

—¿Qué sucede, Lucy?

—Natsu… —dijo otra vez, ahora tomando un brazo de él para poder abrazarlo, haciendo que ambos frenaran a media calle —Ya lo hemos hecho dos veces… —dijo bajito, —puedo quedar embarazada —dijo más bajito, y el mago pudo percibirlo perfectamente.

Un par de segundos después y no había respuesta de parte de él. Lucy sintió pánico, la duda le volvía a llenar el alma. A ella no le desagradaba en nada convertirse madre… a pesar de tener una corta edad de dieciocho años, una que otra vez pudo imaginarse a ella vivir con el Dragneel y una criatura producto de su amor. Pero eso era…

Fantasía.

Tomó el brazo masculino con más fuerza, como si pretendiera nunca dejarlo ir. Porque justo ahí le había dado miedo que el pelirrosa la dejara. No podía llorar, pero ni quería hacerlo.

—Luce.

Ella abrió sus ojos grande al momento de sentir las cálidas manos del chico acariciarlo los cabellos y obligarla a subir la mirada para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Otra vez esos profundos ojos verde olivo que la hacía sonreír como estúpida a pesar de tener posibilidades que él la dejara.

Tonterías, él la amaba.

¡Eso era lo que él había dicho!

—¿En serio es posible que quedes embarazada? —preguntó no muy convencido, con mucha duda revelada en el rostro.

—¡No! —negó ella en un impulso que la había dominado el temor. —B-bueno… —no quería mentir con eso, —no usamos protección, Natsu… Tal vez, pueda quedar embarazada…

—¿Tal vez?

—Por favor, no me dejes…

—¿Dejarte? ¿Pero qué dices, Luce? ¡Yo quiero un hijo!

Y Lu sonrió al instante.

—¿E-en serio, Natsu? —preguntó Lucy con incertidumbre, y con la voz más tierna del mundo.

—¡Sí! Yo quiero —el Dragon Slayer afirmó con una sonrisa muy brillante.

—Natsu…

—Pero si dices que tal vez… —cargó a la chica de cabellos dorados al estilo princesa, —mejor hay que asegurarnos —después fue corriendo hacia el departamento de su novia para volver a demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Con caricias que destilaban amor puro, con besos que encendía la pasión en ambos y con sus corazones rogando para que nunca se dejaran de amar.

Después de todo, quizá sí era una fantasía, pero que definitivamente se iba a hacer realidad.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Quisiera disculparme por tardar en subir la continuación, pero últimamente he estado ocupada con las prácticas y tareas que me deja la escuela y no he tenido mucho tiempo. **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado. No sé qué pasa por mi cabeza pero creo que el principio está un poco enredado, es por eso que de nuevo les pido que no le busquen mucha lógica XD Lo que quería aclarar era eso de que ambos demostraron sus sentimientos muy rápido como si fueran animales tuvieron sexo y ya, me importaba mucho que Lucy demostrara duda y Natsu fuera tierno y lindo con Lu (que sinceramente viendo el capitulo 331 del manga, me he dejado en claro que a Natsu casi no le sonroja ni le provoca ver a una mujer desnuda). **

**Una cosa más: aquí termina "¡Te quiero!" No es el final definitivo, ¿por qué? Estaré trabajando en una tipo segunda parte que tendrá otro título, volverá a salir Sting y lo más posible es que Lucy esté embarazada... (aunque bien me tendré que leer mucha información del embarazo XD). Tampoco planeo que todo trate de eso... es decir, será como mi experimento dos (?)  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer esto, en serio espero le haya gustado lo meloso que fue. Y por cierto, si te gusta el NaLu te invito a pasar por mis otras historias empalagosas :D **


End file.
